Guess He Gave You Things, I Didn't Give To You
by static-harmony
Summary: "I didn't mean to." - "You didn't mean to? You didn't mean to break up with me, and not talk to me for two years, and then show up at my door asking me to be your best man at your wedding? Your wedding Blaine!"
1. I wish I could tell you everything

**Authors Note: This honestly came out of nowhere. Let me know if you like it, if you want more, I will write more. If you do not, I will not. [Revamped January 2012]**

**Beta: **gottriplets

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. Kurt belongs to Blaine, Blaine belongs to Kurt, and they all belong to someone who is not me. Got it? Also, title comes from 'Someone Like You' by Adele, which I ALSO do not own. Jeesh.<strong>

* * *

><p>"It never changed you know," Blaine whispers.<p>

"What never changed?" Kurt replies shortly.

"The way I felt about you all those years ago," Blaine says, "I thought the feelings would dwindle and ease in time, but they haven't changed at all, for better… or for worse."

The _'I'm sorry'_ is implied, but not spoken.

Kurt walked slowly towards Blaine, but instead turned his path and walked towards the pole of the street lamp, the only source of light around. Kurt's blue eyes shined in the street lamp; even the rain could not dampen the brightness.

Kurt swings around the lamp, his hand grasping the frigid pole and a short laugh escaping his lips, "It doesn't matter now, does it?"

Blaine's head dropped and he pressed his eyes shut to block the tears from falling.

"Will you look at me? Please?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt stopped swinging around the street lamp and stared Blaine down, "Well? You wanted me to look at you so bad. And now you won't even look me in the eye."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, his eyes widen at the hard look on Kurt's face, "I'm sorry."

Kurt laughed, "I'm sure you are Blaine."

"I am Kurt," Blaine said, taking a step towards Kurt.

Kurt put his hand up, "Don't! Don't touch me."

Blaine stopped, dropping his hand back to his side, "I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to? You didn't mean to break up with me, and not talk to me for two years, and then show up at my door asking me to be your best man at your wedding? Your wedding Blaine!" Kurt began to swing around the pool again.

"I didn't mean for this to happen Kurt, I swear. If I could only explain." Blaine said.

"Explain?" Kurt said, "Explain to me why you broke up with me to begin with, out of nowhere. And moved out of our apartment, leaving nothing but a note. And then, show up two years later, with a ring on your finger—a ring you claim you bought for me—asking me to be your best man."

Blaine's eyes dropped to the ground again, "I… I can't explain that."

"Thought not," Kurt said, letting go of the pole and placing his hands in his pocket, beginning to walk down the road toward his house.

"Kurt! Wait!" Blaine said, chasing after Kurt.

Kurt whirled around, "No. I have nothing more to say to you. Until you can explain to me what happened two years ago, you can leave me alone. I wish I could say I was over you, I really do, but I can't. Moreover, I'm not going to get over you if you stay here, so leave, go get married to your perfect husband and leave me alone. You seem to be good at that."

Blaine stopped and stared at Kurt, "I wish I could tell you everything."

"Why can't you? Or can't you tell me that either?" Kurt said.

Blaine dropped his head to the ground and clenched his fists at his sides.

"Go figure," Kurt snorted.

"I love you Blaine, I will always love you," Kurt said, "But I can't forgive you for this. Not without reason. I trust you, but that trust only goes so far."

Blaine nodded, turned around, and walked away.

When Blaine had disappeared from Kurt's sight into the dark, Kurt finally allowed himself to break down and weep, collapsing in the middle of the street.


	2. Everything's going to change now

**Authors Note: I had such a good reception from the last chapter, so I punched another chapter out ASAP. I was honestly shocked that people liked it. I hope this one lives up to the standards. *bows***

**[Revamped January 2012]**

**Beta: **gottriplets

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. Kurt belongs to Blaine, Blaine belongs to Kurt, and they all belong to someone who is not me. Got it? In addition, title comes from 'Someone Like You' by Adele, which I ALSO do not own. Jeesh.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK: <strong>_**Two Years Ago.**_

"Blaine?" Kurt yells as he walks through the door of their shared apartment, "I brought Chinese food for dinner."

Kurt drops his keys on the plate near the door and walks into the kitchen to place the food on the kitchen table before shrugging off his Marc Jacobs pea coat and placing it cautiously on the back of a chair.

"Blaine?" Kurt says as he walks towards the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he walks.

Kurt peers in each door he passes to see if Blaine happens to be in one of them, before walking into the bedroom.

Something is wrong, he can feel it.

He walks over to their dresser and pulls the pajama drawer open, only to notice that Blaine's side is empty.

Kurt cocks his head to the side and walks over to the closet, pulling the doors open and hoping he is wrong.

He is not.

Blaine's half of the closet is empty.

"Wha-?" Kurt says, trying not to fear the worst.

Kurt glances around the room, his eyes stopping on his bedside table, where a slim envelope with his name is placed.

Kurt strides over and picks it up with shaky hands; he runs his fingers over his name, its Blaine's handwriting. He had been with the boy long enough to know that.

Kurt slowly turned the letter over and placed his finger under the flap, breathing deeply, he quickly ran his finger across, opening the letter.

Kurt sat on the bed and pulled the letter out of his envelope, unfolding the crisp paper, he began to read.

_Dear Kurt,_

_ I know you're never going to forgive me for this, but I ask you to trust me as you always have. I had to leave, I can't tell you why or where I'm going, but just know this is for the best. I can't be with you anymore. It's not because I don't love you, I do. You know that better than anyone does. Nevertheless, I can't be with you anymore. I know I promised never to say this to you, but here goes: __it's__ not you, it's me. I know you won't believe me, and you'll overanalyze this, but that's alright, because you're you… but I'm me. And I can't be with you. _

_I wish you all the best._

_-Blaine. _

Kurt raised a shaky hand to his mouth as a sob escaped him. He was not quite sure what to do at this moment.

Kurt fumbled around in his pockets, trying to dig out his cell phone. It was not there.

Kurt ran to the living room and grabbed his bag, dumping the contents onto the floor and scrambling around for his cell. He finally grasped it and fought to unlock it.

Tears were scrambling his vision and sobs would not stop erupting from his mouth. Kurt finally got the iPhone unlocked and pressed speed dial 2, Blaine's number.

The phone rang once before going to voicemail. After the beep, Kurt let out a shaky breath before panting out a plea for Blaine to call him back, before fighting to hang up and then laying down on the floor.

* * *

><p>Kurt had no idea how long he laid on the floor, all he remembers is trying Blaine's phone multiple times, but the same thing happening each time.<p>

Ring, voicemail.

Ring, voicemail.

Ring… voicemail.

Finally, a knock on the door broke him from his stupor. Kurt could hear Finn and Rachel pounding on his door and pleading with him to open it.

Kurt finally sat up and flicked the lock out of place before flopping back onto the floor.

"Kurt!" Rachel said before running to him.

Finn glanced around and ran through the rooms before coming back and sitting down with his brother and wife.

"Kurt, what happened?" Finn said, pulling his brother into his lap.

"He's gone," Kurt said, "Just gone."

"Blaine?" Rachel said.

Another sob escaped Kurt at his name and he clutched to Finn for dear life.

"Where'd he go?" Rachel said.

"I don't know," Kurt whispered, reaching his hand out and handing to letter to Rachel, who read it aloud to herself and Finn. Kurt's mind read the words along with her; he had read the letter so many times that it was etched into his memory… and his heart.

"I don't understand," Finn said.

"I don't either," Rachel said.

"We weren't even fighting. We never fought. I don't know what I did wrong," Kurt said.

"You didn't do anything wrong!" Rachel exclaimed.

Kurt's head lolled onto Finn's shoulder as he broke down sobbing again.

"Let's go, we have to take him with us, we can't leave him in this apartment," Rachel said.

Finn nodded and pulled Kurt to his feet before picking him up bridal style and carrying the slender boy to his car.

Rachel packed all of Kurt's things back into his shoulder bag, including: his phone, keys, the letter and wallet. Before running to Kurt's room to pack a few loose pairs of clothing. Nothing that Kurt would scream about getting wrinkled, not that Rachel figured he would care right now, and shoving them all in an overnight bag before going outside.

Finn was sitting in the driver's seat with his head in his hands; Kurt was sitting in the backseat, with a blank stare and silent tears rolling down his face.

Rachel's heart broke for him; she did not understand what happened.

Kurt knew that nothing would be the same now. How can you build your life around someone, just to have it all fall down in the end?

"Everything's going to change now isn't it?" Kurt whispered, even he could still find humor in the irony of that statement.

Rachel and Finn looked at each other, knowing that nothing is going to be the same for any of them anymore.

* * *

><p><em>"Don't forget me," I begged<br>"I'll remember," you said  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead."_


	3. It's time to move on

**Authors Note: This chapter just so you know how Rachel and Finn knew to go find Kurt and the aftermath of it for Kurt. The next chapter will be in the present, like the first chapter way. Oh and thank you SO much for the reviews, they make me so happy. I am already at 33 alerts for this story alone. So Klainebows for everyone. [Revamped January 2012]**

**Beta: **gottriplets

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. Kurt belongs to Blaine, Blaine belongs to Kurt, and they all belong to someone who is not me. Got it? In addition, title comes from 'Someone Like You' by Adele, which I ALSO do not own. Jeesh.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK: <strong>_**Two Years Ago… (and a few hours) **_

Rachel and Finn were snuggled up on the couch for their weekly musical marathon night when Rachel's phone signaled an incoming text message with the familiar strands of 'No One Mourns the Wicked'. Rachel grabbed her phone and flipped it open as Finn paused the movie.

"What is it?" Finn said at the questionable look at Rachel's face.

"It's from Blaine. It says 'Go check on Kurt ASAP'." Rachel said.

"That's it?" Finn said, trying not to let panic set it.

"Yeah…" Rachel said getting up.

"Get the keys, I'm going to go throw some clothes on," Rachel said.

Finn nodded and got up to search for the keys and slide his shoes on.

Ten minutes later, they pulled up to Blaine and Kurt's shared apartment. They walked up to 204 and knocked, no noise sounded from inside. Rachel and Finn glanced at each other before Finn grasped the doorknob and tried to open it.

Rachel already had her phone out and tried to call Blaine, but it went straight to voicemail. She then tried to call Kurt, but it just rang, Rachel could hear Kurt's ringtone for Blaine of Blaine singing from where she stood in the hallway. Finn began to bang on the door and begged Kurt to open it. Finally, the lock clicked and Finn burst in the door.

Kurt was sprawled on the floor with his phone clutched in his hand, silent tears streaming down his face.

"Kurt!" Rachel shouted before running towards her brother-in-law.

Finn looked from Kurt into the rest of the apartment, jogging through and checking the place before coming back and sitting down, pulling his brother into his lap.

"Kurt, what happened?" Finn said.

"He's gone," Kurt said, "Just gone."

"Blaine?" Rachel said.

Another sob escaped Kurt at his name and he clutched to Finn for dear life.

"Where'd he go?" Rachel said.

"I don't know," Kurt whispered

Finn and Rachel glanced at each other, their hearts breaking at the sight of the proud Kurt Hummel breaking down.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel finally got back to their house and Finn carried the still silent sobbing Kurt into their house. Rachel raced to the spare bedroom and pulled the covers down. Finn placed Kurt gently on the bed and pulled the covers up.<p>

The blank look never left Kurt's face.

* * *

><p>The next week for Kurt was a nightmare. Rachel and Finn tried countless times to get him to talk, but he had not said a word since what he said when they found him.<p>

The first day of Kurt staying with them, Rachel tried to call Blaine no less than fifteen times.

"_Blaine, it's Rachel again. What the hell is going on? Finn and I have Kurt, he won't speak at all. Just please call me and let me know what is going on. You own it to him."_

The second day, she tried ten times.

The third day, she tried seven times.

The fourth day, she tried five times.

The fifth day, she tried three times.

She did not try at all on the sixth day.

* * *

><p>Twelve days after Blaine had vanished; Kurt received a letter in the mail. It was addressed to Kurt at Finn and Rachel's house, but it had no return address.<p>

Kurt looked at the envelope and his eyes shot up to his hairline, he tore open the envelope and pulled the letter out. Rachel glanced over his shoulder to read along with him.

_Dear Kurt,_

_ I am truly sorry. I'm not sure what else to say besides that. I have listened to every one of the voicemails you, Finn and Rachel have left. My heart breaks every time I hear your voice. Please go on living. Know that I love you, but this is for the best. Do __not__ try to find me. I can't be with you._

_-Blaine._

Kurt re-read the letter countless times over the next week. The words were blurry with tears by now, but Kurt longed to wake up from this nightmare. His entire world couldn't have crashed down so fast… could it?

* * *

><p>A week after Kurt received the letter Rachel found him cooking breakfast in the kitchen when she and Finn woke up.<p>

"Good morning," Kurt said when he saw the two of them come into the kitchen.

The table was littered with vegan sausage, pancakes, and a variety of fruit.

"Dig in!" Kurt said, sitting at the table and serving everyone.

Finn and Rachel exchanged a glance before looking at Kurt. His hair was perfectly coiffed and his clothes were immaculate, not a wrinkle in sight.

"Kurt?" Rachel said.

"Yes Rachel?" Kurt said, looking at her.

Rachel could still see the sadness dwelling behind his eyes, but she decided not to mention it.

Finn took a huge pancake and shoved the whole thing into his mouth, "Great breakfast bro."

"Thank you Finn," Kurt said.

"Kurt, you still have two days of vacation from your job, you don't have to go in today," Rachel said.

"I know Rachel. I'm ready to go back." Kurt said, daintily placing a piece of pancake into his mouth.

"It's time." Kurt said placing down his knife and fork.

Those words rang in the ears of all three. The underlying meaning screamed in the silence of the kitchen.

'It's time to move on.'

* * *

><p><em>You know how the time flies.<br>Only yesterday,  
>It was the time of our lives.<br>We were born and raised,  
>In a summer haze.<br>Bound by the surprise,  
>Of our glory days.<em>


	4. Something was not right

**Authors Note: I am not going to lie, this chapter is terrible. It is mostly filler, but has a few important details. And also, I am REALLY sorry for the delay. **

[Revamped January 2012]

Beta: **gottriplets**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. Kurt belongs to Blaine, Blaine belongs to Kurt, and they all belong to someone who is not me. Got it? In addition, title comes from 'Someone Like You' by Adele, which I ALSO do not own. Jeesh.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT: <strong>

When Kurt finally pulled himself up off the ground, he was frozen to the bone.

He traipsed the short way back to his apartment, the same apartment that he and Blaine shared two years ago.

When Kurt finally reached his bedroom, he collapsed on the bed without even taking off his clothes.

He didn't understand how when his life had finally gotten back on track, that Blaine had to come back into his life and destroy it all over again.

The feeling of bitterness and worthlessness came back as if it had never left.

On the nightstand, a white card stood out against the mahogany end table. Sleek cursive typed lettering at the topic, and a short note written near the bottom in Blaine's handwriting.

_You are cordially invited to  
>the wedding of:<br>Blaine Anderson & Jeremy Charles_

Kurt,  
>Will you be my best man?<br>It would mean the world to me.  
>- Blaine.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt woke the next day and did not move from the spot he was in. His phone in his pocket rang and vibrated many times, but Kurt did not move from that spot.<p>

He drifted in and out of sleep for most of the day, and when five o'clock finally struck, Kurt finally got up out of bed, stripped off his clothes and got into the shower, turning the temperature to the hottest it could go.

Every time Kurt thought he was finished crying, more tears would come out.

Kurt spent the entire time in the shower crying until the water ran cold. He finally got out, slowly dried himself off and grabbed the largest hoodie he owned and a ratty pair of Blaine's old sweatpants that were left when he moved out.

After getting dressed, Kurt went to the kitchen and pulled some left over Chinese from the refrigerator. Kurt ate slowly after heating his food and took his time cleaning up.

He did not understand why when his life had just gotten back on track that Blaine decided to come back to mess it all up again. It made him think of the perfect song lyric for this moment.

"_You can't begin to know,  
>The pain you've caused.<br>How do I make sense of what I've gained,  
>And what I lost?<br>What a mess, a perfect mess.  
>Left alone to sort it out.<br>In the sorrow, guilt, and rage,  
>I keep coming back to doubt."<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the den slash library. It had been Blaine's favorite place when he lived there, and the only room Blaine had not taken anything from when he left. It was also the only room that Kurt had not changed at all since Blaine's departure, only because this was the first time since Blaine left that Kurt had been able to force himself to enter it. Kurt wrapped his arms around himself and walked to Blaine's desk, sitting down in the chair and running his arms up and down the armrests.<p>

Kurt sat in Blaine's chair gazing around the room; he finally sighed, wiped his face, and stood. As he was walking across the room, he tripped over a protruding floorboard.

Kurt sat next to the board and ran his finger across it. He noticed tool marks on the end of it, and realized that someone had taken this board out before. Kurt cocked his head to the side, stood up and walked over to Blaine's desk, picking up the letter opener sitting on it.

Kurt walked back over to the floorboard and stuck the letter opener into the protruding part of the floorboard, gently peeling it back from the rest.

When Kurt finally popped the floorboard out, he gazed into the hole. He reached his hand in and pulled out an envelope.

Kurt raised his eyebrow and used the letter opener to open the envelope.

Kurt turned open the envelope, and a ring fell out. Kurt picked the ring off the floor and placed it in his palm. It was a simple ring, platinum with curved lines across the outside.

"No way," Kurt said, before picking up the ring with his left hand and placing it on the ring finger of his left hand.

It was a perfect fit.

Kurt's eyes filled with tears again, trying to figure out what was going on. Blaine had told him that the ring he was wearing was the one he bought for Kurt, but an identical one was currently resting on Kurt's left hand.

Something was not right.

Kurt picked up the envelope again and pulled out a letter; opening it, he gazed at Blaine's familiar handwriting, and began reading.

* * *

><p><em>Nothing compares<br>No worries or cares  
>Regrets and mistakes<br>They are memories made.  
>Who would have known<br>How bittersweet this would taste?_


	5. Give me some kind of sign

**Authors Note: 38 reviews and 84 alerts. I am seriously speechless. The feedback on this story has been phenomenal and I am shocked. I am so blessed that the Klaine fandom is so loving. I honestly could not have done this without you. Which is why I'm posting another chapter already. Here's the letter.**

**[Revamped January 2012]**

**Beta: gottriplets**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. Kurt belongs to Blaine, Blaine belongs to Kurt, and they all belong to someone who is not me. Got it? In addition, title comes from 'Someone Like You' by Adele, which I ALSO do not own. Jeesh.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dearest Kurt,<p>

I wish I could have just told you everything and we could have found a logical way out of this, as we have for everything else in our lives. However, this is something you couldn't have helped me with. I only pray you find this letter and understand why I did what I did. You may think that I did this because I didn't love you or because my father pressured me into it. Neither of which is true. I love you more today than I ever have in my life, which I honestly did not think was possible. And my father actually adores you, even if he doesn't show it. It is because of my grandfather, that is, my father's father.

I received a call from my father a week ago and he requested my presence at his house. I assumed it was for a family dinner. But I was sorely mistaken. First of all, he told me to not tell you, under any circumstances. I was reluctant, we tell each other everything. But I abided by his wishes and kept this from you. I went to the dinner after work; I told you I had a business meeting. I am so sorry, love. Anyway, I arrived and my grandfather was there. I had announced to my parents a week before that I had planned to propose to you, I bought the ring and everything, the ring that is with this letter. My grandfather proceeded to say a lot of… bad things, about me, you, us, etc. And I couldn't take it. I went to walk out. But my grandfather is a very powerful man. He gets what he wants and he can make anything happen. He told me that if I married you that the marriage wouldn't last beyond a month. He would make sure of it. My parents were appalled and stood behind me saying that they would protect us no matter what, but he said he could easily make them disappear too. Kurt, I can't risk you. He told me to break it off with you, leave and nothing would happen to you.

I had to do it Kurt. I couldn't let him hurt you. I know you probably think this is all ridiculous, but I couldn't sit by when I knew that something could harm you and I would be the cause of it… I couldn't. So I'm leaving. He warned me not to tell you why, but I'm leaving you this letter anyway. I can't have you hate me Kurt, I wouldn't survive.

He says he has someone in line for me to marry if I'm going to keep being a 'disgusting fag', his name is Jeremy, I've met him before, he's being put in the exact same position as me by his grandfather. His fiancé doesn't know what happened either. I hope that he found some way to tell him, as I am telling you through this letter. I never wanted this to happen. I thought after my parents finally saw the light and accepted us that that was the end of it. We were free to live our lives together forever. I never foresaw this happening. Apparently neither did my father. He's tried everything this past week to get me out of this, but there is nothing he or I can do. Except this.

I'm going to do the worst thing to you yet, I am going to ask you to be my best man. I know that if you find out I'm getting married before you read this letter that you will never forgive me, but I hope that you can someday realize what I did for you.

I love you so much Kurt. I never meant to hurt you, and if there was ANY other way to fix this I would do it in a heartbeat. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and give me some kind of sign that you read this letter.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

Courage Kurt.

Always and forever,

Blaine xoxo._  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited.<br>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,<br>That for me it isn't over."_


	6. We need to talk, but not here

**Authors Note: This story isn't turning out like I planned at all. And I'm sure I'm losing it. You guys are amazing and I hope I live up to all the expectations you've set for this story. In addition, I am pretty sure this chapter is terrible. Just saying.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. Kurt belongs to Blaine, Blaine belongs to Kurt, and they all belong to someone who is not me. Got it? In addition, title comes from 'Someone Like You' by Adele, which I ALSO do not own. Jeesh.**

* * *

><p>Kurt dropped the letter to the floor and his eyes were blank and filled with tears.<p>

Blaine… loved him?

Kurt put his right hand to his head as his vision began to swirl. His left hand was placed on his thigh, the platinum ring striking against the black of his pajama pants.

After hours of staring straight at the ring on his hand, Kurt finally stood up. He switched the ring to his right hand and walked out of the den and into his bedroom.

Kurt grabbed his phone out of his dirty pants and flipped through the text messages, seventeen were from Rachel, five were from Finn, three were from Mercedes and there was one from a number Kurt had never seen before.

He shot off a quick text to Rachel, Finn and Mercedes that he would call them tomorrow and looked at the last message.

'_Meet me for coffee at the usual place at nine –Blaine.' _

Kurt checked the clock and it shined 7:07 AM. He had two hours to get ready; he knew that he had to go meet Blaine.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Kurt was sitting in his and Blaine's old coffee shop with a Grande Non-Fat Mocha in his hand.<p>

Kurt checked his watch again, five after nine. He tapped his finger against the side of his cup and sighed. _'Ten more minutes, that's it. In ten minutes, I'll leave,' _Kurt thought.

At last, Blaine walked into the coffee shop and spotted Kurt in the corner, and a small smile broke across his face. Blaine placed up a finger in the wait motion, Kurt nodded his head and Blaine smiled again and went to get coffee.

After Blaine had received his coffee, he sat with Kurt at the table.

Kurt stared at the cup in his hand; he had no idea what to say to Blaine now that he knew the truth.

Kurt raised his right hand to brush his bangs back from his face, he heard Blaine suck in a breath. Kurt lifted his head and looked at Blaine, but Blaine's eyes were fixed on Kurt's right hand. Kurt dropped his right hand back to his cup and wrapped his hand tightly around it.

"You know?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded, trying to keep his eyes from welling up with tears again.

Blaine exhaled a shaky breath and Kurt could tell he was fighting to stay calm.

Kurt decided to change the subject, "So, best man. What does that entail?"

Blaine breathed deep one more time before taking a long drink from his coffee, "I… uh, I need you to help me pick out my tux and plan the wedding."

Kurt nodded, "Weddings are like crack to me."

"I thought that was make-overs?" Blaine said.

Kurt waves his arm, "Same difference."

Blaine chuckles and nods, downing his coffee.

"Are you ready?" Blaine said, standing up.

"For?" Kurt said.

"Going to get tuxes, we have to get sized today." Blaine replied.

"Oh, right," Kurt said, drinking the rest of his coffee and standing up.

* * *

><p>At the tuxedo shop, Kurt flipped through multiple ones trying to find the perfect one for Blaine's complexion.<p>

"Kuuuuuuuuuurt," Blaine whined.

"What Blaine?" Kurt said.

"We've been here for an hour and you haven't found one," Blaine said.

"That's an exaggeration Blaine, we've only been here for fifteen minutes and we have to find the right tux. You only get married once," Kurt said, whispering the last part.

Blaine pouted but stood silently behind Kurt.

"Ah ha!" Kurt said, pulling out a tux, "Perfect."

Kurt shoved the tux towards Blaine before twirling the curly haired boy around and pushing him towards the changing room.

When they reached the entrance to the changing rooms, Blaine peered around before grabbing a hold of Kurt's sleeve and dragging him into the changing room with him.

"Wha-?" Kurt said, stumbling into the changing room.

"What the hell?" Kurt said.

"Shhhh!" Blaine whispered, covering Kurt's mouth.

Kurt fought the urge to shiver as Blaine's scent overwhelmed his senses.

"Listen to me!" Blaine whispered, "I can tell by the ring on your right hand that you found my letter. When did you find it?"

Blaine took his hand off Kurt's face and Kurt whispered "Yesterday."

Blaine nodded, tears working their way into his eyes again. Blaine placed his right hand on Kurt's cheek and rubbed his thumb across Kurt's cheek. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into Blaine's touch.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered brokenly.

"Blaine, I l-" Kurt started.

Blaine shushed him again and slammed his mouth onto Kurt's.

Kurt moaned softly and fisted his hands into Blaine's curly hair.

Blaine broke the kiss, "I know Kurt, I know."

Kurt placed a soft kiss onto Blaine's head and stepped back, "Change. I need to see how that tux looks on you."

A broken sob escaped Blaine's throat as he nodded.

"I love you Blaine. We need to talk, but not here," Kurt said, reaching a hand to run across Blaine's face again.

Blaine nodded again and began to get undressed as Kurt cautiously backed out of the changing room.

* * *

><p><em>Old friend<br>Why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back<br>Or hide from the light_


	7. Please don't leave again

**Authors Note: This chapter is basically filler, which means you guys will kill me later, but all well. The next one is going to be big. I hope you guys like this. Don't kill me. **

**[Revamped January 2012]**

Beta: **gottriplets**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. Kurt belongs to Blaine, Blaine belongs to Kurt, and they all belong to someone who is not me. Got it? In addition, title comes from 'Someone Like You' by Adele, which I ALSO do not own. Jeesh.<br>**

* * *

><p>After Kurt had picked out a tuxedo for himself and for Blaine, they decided to grab lunch so they went to a quaint little café nearby.<p>

Blaine continued grumbling the entire time about having to try on no less than thirty tuxes, but Kurt just ignored him and sipped his iced tea.

After lunch, Blaine asked Kurt if they could go to his apartment to drop some things off, considering it was closer.

Kurt agreed and they got into Kurt's car and he drove them to his (and Blaine's, even if he didn't live there, it was still his, too) apartment.

Blaine and Kurt each carried their tuxes into Kurt's apartment. Blaine decided to house his at Kurt's so that he didn't ruin it before the wedding.

Kurt led Blaine to the den, considering it was the only room left untouched, and they hung them from nails protruding from the walls.

Blaine walked quickly to the door and shut it with a loud _'click'_.

Kurt turned around and faced Blaine, his arms crossed in front of him.

Blaine put his hands into his pockets and they just stood facing each other across the room.

"I-" Blaine started, but stopped himself.

"I know," Kurt said, "I know."

Blaine walked slowly towards Kurt, before stopping right in front of him and placing his hand on Kurt's chest.

"I missed you," Blaine whispered.

"I missed you too Blaine," Kurt said, wrapping his slim arms about Blaine's shoulders.

"I wanted to call you so many times," Blaine said, his voice thick with tears.

Kurt just held Blaine tighter and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"I love you Kurt. I wish this wasn't happening. I need you so much all the time. I can't breathe anymore without feeling like I'm sinking." Blaine said.

Kurt tilted Blaine's face up before cupping his cheek and running his thumb across his cheekbone.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered brokenly.

"Blaine," Kurt said before lightly touching his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine whimpered and wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him in deeper, before running his tongue across Kurt's lip and delving it into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt moaned softly and rubbed his tongue against Blaine's, forcing his tongue back into its own mouth. Kurt rubbed his tongue against the roof of Blaine's mouth before licking all through it. Blaine whimpered and clutched onto Kurt tighter.

Kurt finally broke the kiss when air became necessary. He dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder and held the shaking body in his arms tighter as Blaine sobbed into his hair.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Blaine kept repeating into Kurt's hair.

"And I love you Blaine," Kurt said, pulling his head off Blaine's shoulder and looking the shorter man in the eyes.

Blaine placed a soft kiss onto Kurt's lips before pulling back.

Kurt let go of Blaine and sat on the ground, leaning against the wall, before pulling Blaine down into his lap and holding him.

Blaine continued to sob and held onto Kurt like there was no tomorrow.

Kurt made shushing noises and whispered _'I love you'_ every once in a while until Blaine calmed down.

"We need to talk about this Blaine," Kurt said softly.

Blaine hiccupped and nodded before taking a deep breath and pulling back.

"I know," Blaine whispered, "I just want you to hold me."

"I'll never let go of you Blaine," Kurt said.

Blaine sniffled and Kurt dropped another kiss onto Blaine's head.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," Blaine said.

"I know," Kurt said, "I don't blame you. I did, for a while, but I understand now."

Blaine nodded and closed his eyes.

"Come on, you need to rest, we'll talk later," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded again and stood up, grabbing a hold of Kurt's hand to help him up.

Kurt led them both to his bedroom and laid Blaine down on his bed. He kissed Blaine's forehead and said "Sleep."

"Stay with me," Blaine said, "Please."

Kurt nodded and laid down next to Blaine, who curled into Kurt's side and laid his head on Kurt's chest.

"Hold on," Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket and shot off a quick text before turning it on silent and placing it on the end table.

"Had to tell Jeremy I wouldn't be home tonight," Blaine said even though Kurt didn't say anything.

Kurt nodded and held Blaine tighter, "Please don't leave again."

Blaine rubbed his face onto Kurt's chest, "I won't. We'll figure this out."

Kurt kissed Blaine's head and whispered _'I love you'_into his hair before listening to Blaine's breathing even out before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p><em>I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited<br>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<br>That for me it isn't over_


	8. You still move me

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay. I got really bad sunburn and basically couldn't move for a day. Still in pain, but you people deserve a chapter. **

**[Revamped January 2012]**

Beta: **gottriplets**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. Kurt belongs to Blaine, Blaine belongs to Kurt, and they all belong to someone who is not me. Got it? In addition, title comes from 'Someone Like You' by Adele, which I ALSO do not own. Jeesh. ALSO! I am stealing a quote from Grey's Anatomy because I am currently watching it, so do not kill me.<br>**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up with Blaine still sleeping, wrapped around him. He smiled, and ran his hand through Blaine's curly hair, trying not to wake him up.<p>

After thirty minutes of just laying there watching the man tangled around him sleep, Kurt felt Blaine move.

"Have you been watching me sleep?" Blaine said, his voice thick with sleep and amusement.

"Yes, I have actually," Kurt said, stroking Blaine's hair, "I haven't been able to do that for a while, don't judge me."

Blaine stiffened in Kurt's arms, "I'm sorry."

"Blaine, don't say you're sorry anymore. It's not your fault, I understand." Kurt said.

"I guess we need to talk now, don't we?" Blaine said.

"Yeah, we do." Kurt said.

Blaine sighed and sat up.

Kurt laid still for a minute longer before sitting up as well.

"I had already written my wedding vows… I had right before all of this happened." Blaine said, staring at his hands.

"You had?" Kurt said, trying to keep the wetness from his eyes.

"Yeah," Blaine said.

"Can I hear them?" Kurt whispered.

"You want to?" Blaine said.

"Yes," Kurt said, putting his hands on top of Blaine's.

"Okay," Blaine said, "Today is the day my life begins. All my life I've been just me, just a smart-mouthed kid. Today I become a man. Today I become a husband. Today I become accountable to someone other than myself. Today I become accountable to you, to our future, to all the possibilities our marriage has to offer. Together no matter what happens, I'll be ready. For anything. For everything. To take on life. To take on love. To take on the possibility and responsibility. Today I tie myself to you, Kurt Hummel. Forever."

Kurt was in tears by the end of the speech, he looked up and saw Blaine crying too, before he was forcefully pulled into Blaine's warm chest.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Kurt chanted.

"And I love you," Blaine replied.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Blaine finally loosened his grip on Kurt. Kurt held on tightly to Blaine though.<p>

"I need you to do something for me," Blaine said.

"Anything," Kurt said.

"I need you to get a hold of Jeremy's love," Blaine said.

"Okay, just tell me how to," Kurt said.

"I'm surprised you didn't question my usage of his attachment to Jeremy," Blaine said.

"Well, he is Jeremy's love, just like I'm yours. You and Jeremy may be engaged, but I'm yours and you're mine, just like Jeremy's love is his and he is Jeremy's." Kurt said.

Blaine tipped Kurt's face up and slammed his mouth on Kurt's and kissed him as hard as humanly possible.

"You're amazing," Blaine said when he pulled back.

"I know," Kurt said with a smile.

"We'll make it through this, you know that right?" Blaine said.

"I know. I know we'll make it through this. I just hope that we figure something out so that we can be together." Kurt said.

"I know love," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but I have to go." Blaine said, not letting go of Kurt.

"I know," Kurt said, holding onto Blaine tighter.

"I'll text you when I get home to let you know that I'm okay. And I'll send you a letter in a few days with all the information you need." Blaine said.

"Okay," Kurt said, gripping Blaine tighter.

"… Kurt?" Blaine said.

"Yes?" Kurt said.

"You have to let go of me," Blaine said.

"I can't," Kurt whispered.

Blaine felt wetness on his arm and knew that Kurt was crying.

"It's only for a little while, we'll figure this out." Blaine said.

Kurt finally loosened his grip on Blaine, and Blaine slid from Kurt's grip.

"I'll walk you out," Kurt said, beginning to stand up.

"You don't have to, I know the way out." Blaine said.

"Okay," Kurt whispered.

Blaine hugged Kurt tightly before pulling back and kissing him soundly on the mouth, snaking his tongue in and listening to Kurt whimper into his mouth.

"You still move me Kurt," Blaine whispered onto Kurt's skin.

"Ditto Blaine, ditto." Kurt said.

Blaine closed his eyes and stepped back, before opening his eyes and staring at the brunette who still managed to stop his heart.

"I'll fix this," Blaine said, "I will."

"I trust you," Kurt said.

Blaine blew a kiss to Kurt before turning around and walking out the door.

Kurt waited until he heard the front door click before he let the rest of his tears fall. He was hopeful it would all work out, but how can they fix this?

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead_


	9. But he knows the truth now

Title: Guess he gave you things, I didn't give to you

Summary: "I didn't mean to." - "You didn't mean to? You didn't mean to break up with me, and not talk to me for two years, and then show up at my door asking me to be your best man at your wedding? Your wedding Blaine!"

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine (Eventually)

Rating: T.

**CHAPTER NINE: **

**Authors Note: For the record, this story was only supposed to be 8-10 chapters when I started it. Now it is at nine and still going strong, holy moly. Oh and I want to know your thoughts of what you think is going to happen. I want to see if anyone can get close to my line of thinking. **

[Revamped January 2012]

Beta: **gottriplets**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. Kurt belongs to Blaine, Blaine belongs to Kurt, and they all belong to someone who is not me. Got it? In addition, title comes from 'Someone Like You' by Adele, which I ALSO do not own. Jeesh.  
><strong> 

An hour later, Kurt received a text message from Blaine, it simply said:

_I'm home. Here's the information you need:  
>6582 Cherry Lane SW<br>His name is Brian Williams.  
>If he doesn't believe you,<br>Jeremy says to mention the Wicked Twister.  
>It's a ride at Cedar Point, but Brian will know what it means.<br>Talk to you soon.  
>-Blaine x<em>

Kurt checked the time, 1: 43PM, and decided that he needed to get this over with.

Kurt wiped his face and stood up; he knew he needed to pull himself together to do what needed to be done.

He stripped his clothes off and decided to take a shower, an actual shower this time, instead of sitting in the bathtub wallowing in his own misery. Things may not be ideal, but he knows the truth now.

After his quick but refreshing shower, Kurt pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a long sleeve black and white striped shirt and a black vest. He took his time styling his hair into its signature coif though.

Kurt stood staring at himself in the mirror for a while, before he finally shook his head and knew he needed to get a move on.

Kurt shot off a quick text to Blaine, a short _'Leaving now. Text you after. –Kurt o.', _before shoving his feet into a pair of black and red converse, grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

Kurt continued to talk himself down the entire drive to Brian Williams' house. He kept telling himself that he had to do this, for Blaine and Jeremy, they needed him to do this.

Kurt finally pulled up in front of Brian's house, took a deep breath, turned off his car and stepped out before he could change his mind.

He walked right up to the door, took a breath and knocked.

A man about Kurt's height with shaggy blonde hair answered the door.

"Can I help you?" The man said.

"Hi, are you Brian Williams?" Kurt said.

"Yes," Brian said.

"I'm Kurt Hummel," Kurt said sticking his hand out.

Brian looked confused, but shook Kurt's hand regardless.

"I'm a friend of Jeremy's. I was sent here with a message." Kurt said.

A flash of pain crossed Brian's face before he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wicked Twister," Kurt said.

Brian's face showed recognition to the word, and he stepped back to let Kurt inside.

"What is going on?" Brian said, walking into the living room.

"You're going to think this is insane, but it's all true." Kurt said, following Brian into the living room.

"Shoot," Brian said.

Kurt pulled out the letter that he found under the floorboard and held it in his hands.

"First, I have to tell you who I am. As I already told you, my name is Kurt. And Blaine, the guy currently engaged to Jeremy, is the man I am, and always will be, in love with. He left me two years ago, with no reason at all, and I was devastated for the longest time. Then, he came back into my life to ask me to be his best man, and I was devastated once again. Until I found this letter." Kurt said, hand shaking as he holds out the letter.

Brian took the letter and read through it; tears began streaming down his cheeks as he read it. Brian's hand shook when he handed Kurt back the letter.

"I- uh, I don't understand," Brian said, voice catching.

Kurt held out his cell phone with the open message from Blaine. Brian read it and put his face in his hands.

Kurt's heart broke for Brian; he knew exactly what the other man was going through. Kurt stood up and moved over to Brian, pulling the blonde man into his arms and shh-ing in his ear.

"I'm sorry Brian. I know exactly what you're going through. But we're going to fix this. Blaine and I are going to figure something out." Kurt said.

Brian hiccupped and pulled back, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, we're going to do something. I'm not quite sure what yet, but we will figure this out." Kurt said.

"I believe you," Brian whispered.

After Kurt had explained everything that had happened to him in detail, Brian shared his story, which was almost identical to Kurt's. Jeremy up and left one day with nothing but a note, except that Jeremy didn't ask Brian to be his best man.

"So you haven't heard from Jeremy since he left?" Kurt said.

"Yep," Brian said.

"Wow," Kurt said, "Well I should probably get going. Is there anything you want me to tell Blaine to tell Jeremy?"

"Millennium Force, just tell Blaine to tell Jeremy, Millennium Force." Brian said.

"Millennium Force, got it." Kurt said, "And here's my cell number and address, call, text or come see me anytime."

Kurt handed Brian a slip of paper with his number and address on it.

Brian nodded and held Kurt's hand for a moment, "Thank you Kurt."

Kurt smiled, "You're welcome Brian."

When Kurt arrived back home, he kicked off his shoes and his jacket before falling onto the couch in the living room.

He was almost asleep before he realized he had to text Blaine.

'_Just got home, Brian's doing better.  
>He told me to tell you to tell Jeremy 'Millennium Force'.<br>-Kurt o.'_

Kurt stood up and decided to order pizza for dinner and camp out in his living room with a stack of 'rom-coms'.

After ordering a veggie-lovers pizza, Kurt walked back into the living room with a can of diet Coke and picked up his cell.

A message sat on the screen from Blaine,

'_Thank you so much Kurt,  
>You have no idea how much this means to Jer.<br>And to me.  
>I'll call you tomorrow for more wedding plans.<br>-Blaine x.' _

Kurt smiled at his phone and shot off a quick reply in the affirmative before snuggling into his couch with Moulin Rouge!.

_Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead<em>


	10. Of course mi amour

Title: Guess he gave you things, I didn't give to you

Summary: "I didn't mean to." - "You didn't mean to? You didn't mean to break up with me, and not talk to me for two years, and then show up at my door asking me to be your best man at your wedding? Your wedding Blaine!"

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine (Eventually)

Rating: T.

**CHAPTER TEN: **

**Authors Note: How good are we doing? Chapter ten! *fist bumps* All around. I would not be here without you people.**

[Revamped January 2012]

Beta: **gottriplets**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. Kurt belongs to Blaine, Blaine belongs to Kurt, and they all belong to someone who is not me. Got it? In addition, title comes from 'Someone Like You' by Adele, which I ALSO do not own. Jeesh.  
><strong> 

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he was curled up on the sofa with veggie-chips lying around him and the TV screen blaring 'Seasons of Love' from the main screen of RENT.

Kurt stretched his limbs before standing and beginning to clean his living room from the snack explosion that apparently took place last night.

After cleaning up the living room, Kurt yawned and checked his phone, he had a missed call from Rachel AND Finn, and a text message from Blaine saying that he would pick him up noon for lunch and more wedding planning.

Kurt checked the time and noticed it was nine o'clock in the morning and he had plenty of time to shower, get dressed and call Rachel and Finn back.

Kurt strode into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard and a yogurt from the refrigerator. He ate them quickly and threw away the trash before padding to the bathroom and stripping out of his clothes.

He turned on the shower and waited for it heat to the perfect temperature—hot, but not scalding—before stepping in and standing under the spray.

After making sure his hair was soaked, Kurt pulled out his favorite apple-cinnamon scented shampoo/conditioner and scrubbed it into his hair.

While the 2-in-1 shampoo/conditioner sat in his hair, Kurt washed his body with a mint scented body scrub, and then rinsed himself from head to toe, making sure to scrub the shampoo/conditioner completely out of his hair.

Kurt turned off the shower, wrapped himself in a fluffy cotton bathrobe, and stepped out of the shower.

Kurt sighed as he looked at the counter to his moisturizing items. He knew that it was important, but staring at the multitude of bottles, Kurt could not help but wish he didn't have to do it.

After staring for a few minutes longer, Kurt knew he had to clean his pores while they were still open, so he set to cleaning his face with all the moisturizers on the counter.

After spending an hour moisturizing his face, Kurt stepped from the bathroom into his bedroom and proceeded to pull out an outfit for the day—a pair of long white skinny jeans, a long sleeve dark blue shirt and white vest. He pulled them all on, went back into the bathroom and coiffed his hair to perfection, before grabbing a pair of socks and his favorite Gucci boots and walking out into the living room.

By now, it was 11:15 and Kurt had forty-five minutes to kill before Blaine would be there to pick him up.

Kurt sat down on the sofa and pulled his socks on before pulling his feet underneath him and pulling out his cell phone to call Rachel.

"Hey bro," Finn said when he picked up his house phone.

"Hey Finn, what's going on? You and Rachel both called me last night; I was having a musical marathon." Kurt said, picking at his fingernails.

"Aww, you should have said so, I'm down with musicals. And Rachel would have loved it too." Finn said.

Kurt laughed, "Funny, now tell me what you guys called for."

"Chill dude, we were just checking on you. Last time we heard from you was after Blaine had randomly shown up and asked you to be his best man in his wedding. We wanted to make sure you were okay." Finn said, and Kurt could hear Rachel talking in the background.

"I'm doing okay. I can explain what happened, but not over the phone, I'm going out with Blaine for more wedding planning in a bit and I'll stop by afterwards to explain." Kurt said.

"Okay bro, just be careful. We love you." Finn said.

"I know Finn, I will be. I love you guys too." Kurt said with a smile.

"Hang on; Rachel wants to talk to you." Finn said.

Kurt hummed an okay and then listened to some rustling before Rachel got on the phone.

"Kurt! What is this I hear about you having a movie marathon and not inviting me? As you know, I have excellent taste in musicals and would have been the perfect person to watch musicals with." Rachel said.

"I know Rachel, I'm sorry. It was a last minute thing and it will never happen again." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"I can almost hear you rolling your eyes Kurt." Rachel said with a grin in her tone.

"Ha-ha Rach. Well I have to give Mercedes a call before Blaine gets here, I told Finn I'll be stopping by later." Kurt said.

"Okay Kurt, be careful. Love you!" Rachel said.

"Love you too Rach. Tell my brother I love him too." Kurt said.

"Will do, farewell." Rachel said.

"Bye Rach." Kurt said, listening to Finn yell 'bye' before he clicked off the phone.

Kurt checked the time quickly before dialing Mercedes' number.

"Kurt!" Mercedes chimed when she answered the phone.

"Hey gorgeous, how's it going in Cali?" Kurt said, as the clock struck 11:45.

"Amazing, as usual. Mitchell says hi by the way." Mercedes said.

"Tell him I said hi." Kurt said.

"So what's this that Finn and Rachel told me about Blaine popping up again? Asking you to be his best man? You better have told that boy off." Mercedes said.

Kurt laughed, "I did actually, but I know why he did what he did. I don't have enough time to explain or I would. Blaine is coming to get me at noon to do lunch and wedding planning. But he has a good reason and I forgive him."

"It must have been a good reason then," Mercedes said.

"It is. I just… still can't believe it." Kurt said.

"White boy, you best be telling me what happened soon." Mercedes said.

"I will 'Cedes." Kurt said just as the doorbell rang, "Blaine's here. I have to go, I'll call you after I go to Finn and Rachel's tonight and fill you in. I have to talk to Blaine first."

"Okay baby. I love you." Mercedes said.

"Love you too boo." Kurt said.

"Peace," Mercedes said.

"Bye," Kurt said, clicking off the phone and yelling "hold on" to Blaine before sliding on his Gucci shoes buckling them up.

After he buckled them and made sure that they were not going anywhere, Kurt stood up and walked to the front door, unlocking it and opening it to reveal a bouquet of lily's, Kurt's favorite flowers.

"Blaine?" Kurt said.

Blaine's head popped out from behind the bouquet and smiled brightly at Kurt.

"Here," Blaine said, pushing the flowers into Kurt's hand.

"For me?" Kurt said, grabbing the flowers and walking into the kitchen to place them into a vase.

"Of course mi amour." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and filled a vase with water before placing the bouquet in them and sitting them on the kitchen table.

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt said.

"Anytime," Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek as he grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed quick before dropping it.

"So, lunch?" Kurt said, grabbing his bag and his keys before turning to Blaine.

"Come on, I know the perfect place," Blaine said leading them out the door.

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR: Blaine and Kurt have lunch and talk more, without making out. Klaine talks wedding plans, and butt heads, Kurt never realized they had vast differences in their wedding ideas. Kurt asks Blaine if he can fill Finchel and Mercedes in on what happened. Kurt talks to Finchel (and a Mercedes on speakerphone) about Blaine and the letter. **

_Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead<em>


	11. So no, I'm not okay

Title: Guess he gave you things, I didn't give to you

Summary: "I didn't mean to." - "You didn't mean to? You didn't mean to break up with me, and not talk to me for two years, and then show up at my door asking me to be your best man at your wedding? Your wedding Blaine!"

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine (Eventually)

Rating: T.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: **

**Authors Note: ****I was waiting to see if I got more reviews so I could determine where this was going, but that didn't happen. I also wrote a Klaine one-shot. So without further ado… **

[Revamped January 2012]

Beta: **gottriplets**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. Kurt belongs to Blaine, Blaine belongs to Kurt, and they all belong to someone who is not me. Got it? In addition, title comes from 'Someone Like You' by Adele, which I ALSO do not own. Jeesh. **

Blaine drove himself and Kurt to a small café about thirty minutes from Kurt's house. It was a small place that looked more like a bistro than a café, but there were only five other people in there, so it was the perfect place.

A waitress of about twenty walked up to them and asked if they wanted a table or a booth.

"Table, big one if you have it," Blaine said.

The waitress—whose nametag said Kathy—led them to the biggest table in the café and they sat down on either side of it and thanked her when she handed them menus.

Kurt put the menu up to his face and took a deep breath; it was still hard being around Blaine knowing he could not be with him in every sense.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Blaine asked peering over his own menu.

"Not really, no." Kurt said with a shaky voice.

Blaine started to reach his hand across the table toward Kurt's, but Kurt pulled his menu as close to himself as possible, making sure to keep both hands firmly on the menu in front of him.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Blaine said, voice strained.

Kurt sighed and placed his menu onto the table, "I forgave you Blaine, I did. But you have no idea how hard this is for me. You have no idea how hard it is to help you plan this wedding when two years ago this was supposed to be our wedding. So no, I'm not okay, and I would appreciate it if you would stop asking me if I am."

Blaine closed his eyes as his face scrunched up in pain, "I'm sorry Kurt. I know this is hard for you."

Kurt stared at Blaine before reaching across the table and grabbing his hand, "No I'm sorry, I know this is hard on you too and I shouldn't have gone off on you like that, it wasn't fair."

Blaine opened his eyes, smiled at Kurt, and squeezed his hand before dropping it picking up his menu again.

When Kathy came back, both of them ordered and handed her their menus before Blaine pulled out a stack of paper that Kurt assumed was information for the wedding.

"So what are you thinking for colors?" Kurt said.

"I have no idea; Jeremy picked all of this out. I told him that I was planning on having your help planning the wedding, so he just gave me some things as a starting point. I have no clue what I'm doing though." Blaine said exasperated.

Kurt laughed and reached his hand out, "I'll plan the whole thing."

"Kurt, no. You don't have to do that." Blaine said, but handed over the pile anyway.

"Yes I do, this wedding will be a disaster if I don't. And if you recall, I planned my father's wedding to Carole when I was still in high school. I can do this. Let me, please?" Kurt said.

Blaine sighed, "Okay. Fine."

Kurt grinned brightly and placed the pile of papers in his messenger bag.

After Kurt and Blaine had eaten, Kurt had Blaine drop him off at Finn and Rachel's house.

Before Kurt got out of the car, he turned to Blaine, "Do you mind if I tell Finn, Rachel and Mercedes what happened? I really think they should know."

"Not at all, just be discreet, make sure they don't tell anyone else and keep the details as little as possible. I still fear for your safety, especially now that I'm back in your life." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and placed a small kiss on Blaine's cheek and told him he would call him later tonight.

"I'll await your call mon chere," Blaine said, dropping a kiss to Kurt's hand.

Kurt blushed and got out of the car, all but running up to Finn and Rachel's door and knocking lightly.

Rachel opened the door and beamed at Kurt. Kurt heard Blaine honk behind him and he turned around and waved before watching Blaine driving away.

Rachel grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him into the house.

"Spill!" Rachel said, pulling Kurt into the kitchen, where Finn was seated at the table.

"Hold on," Kurt said pulling out his phone.

Kurt dialed Mercedes' number and waited for her to answer.

"Kurt! Details now?" Mercedes said as soon as she answered the phone.

Kurt put her on speakerphone, "You're on speaker phone, I'm with Rach and Finn. I figured it'd be easier to tell you all at once."

"Hey 'Cedes," Rachel said.

"Hey Rach, hey Finn," Mercedes said.

"Hey Mercy," Finn said.

"Quiet until I finish, okay?" Kurt said.

Finn and Rachel nodded and Mercedes hummed in the affirmative.

Kurt breathed deeply, "Blaine's story is… complicated. I'm just going to read you the letter I found under the floorboards in his study. However, that is all we are talking about. He told me not to talk about it too much."

Kurt pulled out the letter and began to read. He heard gasps and shudders at all the right moments, and by the end of the letter, Rachel, and he's guessing Mercedes from the sound of sniffling over the phone, were in tears. Finn sat there staring at the wall.

"Holy shit," Finn said.

"I know, right?" Kurt said, "We're trying to find a way out of this, but it's not looking good."

"I'm sorry Kurt," Rachel whispered.

"It's not your fault Rachel," Kurt said reaching across the table to grab her hand.

"I know," Rachel said.

"Wow white boy, this is intense. Are you sure he's for real?" Mercedes said.

"Yes, I am. I trust him." Kurt said.

"Okay, I trust you. Call me with more details later; I have to get back to work."

"Okay 'Cedes, love you." Kurt said.

A chorus of 'I love yous' were said by everyone before Mercedes hung up.

Kurt placed his phone back in his pocket and breathed shakily.

"So now you know," Kurt said.

Rachel still had her hand over her mouth and tears were still leaking from her eyes.

"It's not right," Rachel said.

"I know, but we're trying." Kurt said.

Rachel stood up and pulled Kurt into a tight hug, "I don't know how you're surviving."

"It's hard," Kurt whispered.

Rachel pulled back and wiped her face quickly, "Okay! No more crying, we're going to watch a movie, and then brainstorm ideas to help you!"

"Okay," Kurt said.

"Phantom okay?" Rachel said.

Kurt nodded and Rachel went to grab it.

"I'm sorry bro," Finn said.

"It's okay Finn, I'm just glad I have him partway back," Kurt said.

"Come on, we better settle into the living-room before Rachel comes back with the movie." Finn said.

Kurt laughed and let Finn lead him to the living room with an arm around his shoulders.

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR: Rachel's brainstorming ideas, Kurt's wedding ideas, Brian and Jeremy meeting again (with Klaine present), and Klaine sexy-times. Oh yes, it is happening. **

_Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead<em>


	12. So basically there's nothing we can do?

Title: Guess he gave you things, I didn't give to you

Summary: "I didn't mean to." - "You didn't mean to? You didn't mean to break up with me, and not talk to me for two years, and then show up at my door asking me to be your best man at your wedding? Your wedding Blaine!"

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine (Eventually)

Rating: T.

**CHAPTER TWELVE: **

**Authors Note: Wow, I am so sorry for the delay. Things have been going insane lately. Insomnia sucks, but I am hoping to have updates that are more frequent from now on. If I do not, message me until I do. **

[Revamped January 2012]

Beta: **gottriplets**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. Kurt belongs to Blaine, Blaine belongs to Kurt, and they all belong to someone who is not me. Got it? In addition, title comes from 'Someone Like You' by Adele, which I ALSO do not own. Jeesh. **

After the movie ended, Rachel pulled out a notebook and pen and began writing a long sentence. Kurt decided that instead of asking her what she was writing, that he would just find out for himself, so he stood and glanced over her shoulder.

'Rachel Berry (gold star sticker), Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson's plan to get Kurt and Blaine back together again and Blaine's finance and his lover back together again, barring killing anyone.'

Kurt gaped at the back of her head and then shook his head.

"Rach, I love you, but that's a long title," Kurt said.

"Let me read," Finn said and grabbed the notebook from Rachel, "Wow, that is a little long."

Rachel sighed, grabbed the notebook back from Finn and ripped that page out, throwing it on the floor.

"Okay fine, we'll come up with something different," Rachel said, simply writing "Operation KLAINE: No killing, just maiming"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"Okay, no more objections?" Rachel said, and then without waiting for a response said "Good."

Kurt started backing out of the room, "I'm just going to go… in there."

Kurt ran to the bathroom and pulled his phone out, "Pick up, pick up."

"Hello?"

"Blaine! Thank god, save me." Kurt said in a hushed voice.

Blaine laughed, "From what?"

"Two words - Rachel's scheming," Kurt said.

"Ouch," Blaine said, "I feel your pain. What can I do?"

"Save me!" Kurt said as loud as possible without screaming.

"Okay, okay," Blaine said, Kurt could just imagine him putting his hands up in surrender.

"I'm on my way, be there in a half hour." Blaine said.

"Thank you," Kurt breathed out.

Blaine laughed, "Anytime, love."

Kurt clicked the end button and went back to the living room. Finn and Rachel were sitting at different sides of the couch bickering back and forth.

"I have to go in a half hour, so speed this up," Kurt said.

Finn and Rachel did not even look up at his voice.

Kurt rolled his eyes and stuck his thumb and first finger in his mouth, blowing out and whistling loudly.

Finn and Rachel immediately stopped talking and looked at him.

"I have half an hour. Speak separately." Kurt said.

Rachel looked to Finn, held up a hand and began talking, "Well, we've decided that short of killing his grandfather, there's not much you can do. You could go to the authorities and go into witness protection. But that's a little extreme."

Kurt sighed and sat on the couch, "So basically there's nothing we can do?"

Rachel looked at Finn and shook her head, "We'll think of something."

Kurt fought back the tears that were threatening to pour from him again, but he sniffed once, looked at the ceiling and willed them to go away.

Rachel looked like she was about to cry also, she moved quickly and walked over to put her arms around Kurt. Finn looked to his family and sniffled before also moving over to hold them both, wrapping his long arms around Rachel and Kurt.

They stayed like that until there was a knock on the door.

Finn disentangled himself from Kurt and Rachel and went to check the door.

"Hey Blaine," Finn said.

"Hey Finn, where's Kurt?" Blaine said.

"In here," Finn said and walked into the living room.

Kurt wiped his eyes and face quickly before standing up as Rachel let go of him.

"Hi," Kurt said.

Blaine looked wounded but responded a "Hey," anyway.

"I'm fine," Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded, "You ready to go?"

Kurt hummed in the affirmative and walked towards the door, "I'll be back tomorrow, if you think of anything let me know," Kurt said to Finn and Rachel.

The two nodded and waved goodbye.

33

When Kurt and Blaine arrived back at Kurt's apartment, Kurt quickly walked up to his door and unlocked it, leaving it open for Blaine and walking towards the kitchen.

He heard the door click shut as he was pulling a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

Kurt sensed rather than felt Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and placed his forehead against Kurt's back.

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt said, turning in Blaine's arms.

"I wish I could make it so you would never cry," Blaine said, staring into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's cheek and caressed his cheek.

Kurt closed his eyes and placed his forehead on Blaine's before leaning in and placing his lips softly onto Blaine's.

Blaine whimpered and pressed harder onto Kurt.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and started lightly pushing him towards the hallway.

Blaine let himself be led and felt around for the walls, never letting his lips leave Kurt's.

Kurt heard a lamp fall over as they stumbled through the hall to his bedroom, but he could not find the energy to let his lips leave Blaine's.

When they finally reached Kurt's bedroom, Kurt led Blaine back to the bed and pushed him down onto it.

Kurt unbuttoned his vest and shirt before pulling them both off and working on getting his white skinny jeans down his legs.

Blaine just lay on the bed staring at Kurt with hungry eyes.

When Kurt finally got all his clothes off, including his designer boxers, he crawled onto the bed and began ripping Blaine's clothes off, from the jacket he wore to the plaid cotton boxers he had on.

Kurt aligned their pelvises and ground into Blaine as hard as he could.

Blaine let out a breathy moan and wrapped his legs around Kurt.

Kurt whimpered in Blaine's ear and wrapped his arms around Blaine the best he could.

Kurt knew that neither of them would last, it had been far too long since they had been together.

Blaine thrust his hips up and the pre-come from his and Kurt's cocks caused enough lubricant to let them slide together easily.

Kurt moaned Blaine's name out and began frantically thrusting down as hard as he could.

Blaine whined and tried to match Kurt's thrusts, "I'm so-so-so c-close."

"I know baby, come with me," Kurt said in a surprisingly even voice.

Blaine whimpered and howled a resemblance of what Kurt thought was his name before he shot semen all over his and Kurt's stomach.

Kurt shook at the feeling of Blaine's orgasm, rocked once, twice, against Blaine, and exploded, grinding Blaine's name out from between his teeth.

Blaine held tightly onto Kurt and breathed deeply.

Kurt tried to lift himself up to go get a wash-cloth, but Blaine held tight onto him and wouldn't let go, "We'll shower later, lay down with me," Blaine whispered in a voice thick with emotion.

Kurt nodded and placed a small kiss on Blaine's neck before holding Blaine tighter and letting himself be lulled to sleep.

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR: I did not get to these: **Kurt's wedding ideas, Brian and Jeremy meeting again (with Klaine present)**, this time; so they are going in the next chapter, plus cuddles with Klaine. (Again, sorry for the delay, but I wanted this chapter out, that is why it is short).**

_Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead<em>


	13. I just didn't know that at the time

Title: Guess he gave you things, I didn't give to you

Summary: "I didn't mean to." - "You didn't mean to? You didn't mean to break up with me, and not talk to me for two years, and then show up at my door asking me to be your best man at your wedding? Your wedding Blaine!"

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine (Eventually)

Rating: T.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: **

**Authors Note: I am dreadful at updating lately. I am so sorry; I have no excuses except the fact that I have not had an inspiration lately. Anyone who wants or can help in any way/shape/form can leave a review and let me know. You will be credited for your help. **[Revamped January 2012]

Beta: **gottriplets**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. Kurt belongs to Blaine, Blaine belongs to Kurt, and they all belong to someone who is not me. Got it? In addition, title comes from 'Someone Like You' by Adele, which I ALSO do not own. Jeesh. **

Blaine and Kurt woke up the next morning to the sound of Kurt's phone ringing with 'Dancing Through Life' from WICKED.

Kurt untangled himself from Blaine and reached to the floor for his pants. After he pulled his phone out of his restricting pants, which were much less restricting when they were not on him, he looked at the screen and saw it was a number he had never seen before.

Kurt flipped open the phone, "Hello?"

"Kurt?" said the voice on the other line.

"Yes, who is this?" Kurt said, rubbing his eyes.

"It's Brian."

"Oh, hey Brian," Kurt said, when Kurt said the name, Blaine sat up and looked at him questioningly.

Kurt waved him off, "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if it was possible for you to get a hold of Jeremy for me. I-uh-I would really like to see him." Brian said.

"Okay, hold for one second," Kurt said, taking the phone from his ear and pressing 'mute'.

"What does he want?" Blaine said.

"He wants to talk to Jeremy," Kurt said.

"I wondered how long it would be before he asked," Blaine said, standing up and grabbing his phone off the floor.

"Hold on," Blaine said, dialing a number into his phone.

"Jer? It's Blaine. I'm with Kurt. He has Brian on the phone; he wants to talk to you." Blaine spoke into the receiver, "Okay. I'll let him know. Yeah. Okay. Bye."

"He said to have you tell Brian that we'll pick him up and take him to our house." Blaine said, tossing his phone back to the floor.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up and he said a quick 'okay', before un-muting his phone.

"Brian?" Kurt said, "He told me to tell you that Blaine and I are coming to pick you up and take you to Blaine and Jeremy's house."

"Okay," Brian said, sounding nervous, "When?"

"In about an hour?" Kurt said, looking at Blaine, who nodded.

"Okay, I'll be ready… I hope." Brian said.

"It'll be okay Brian, you'll see." Kurt said.

"Thanks Kurt, for everything," Brian said.

"Anytime," Kurt said, hanging up the phone.

As soon as Kurt got off the phone, Blaine pulled him down and snuggled up to him.

"Blaine! We have to get up!" Kurt squealed.

"Five more minutes?" Blaine pouted.

Kurt sighed, "Fine, five more minutes."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and buried his nose in Blaine's curly locks—which have been free of hair-gel since high school—inhaling Blaine's scent.

Blaine curled his body around Kurt's and tangled their legs together.

"I love you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's chest.

"I love you too B," Kurt replied into Blaine's hair.

Kurt felt wetness on his chest and looked down. Blaine was silently sobbing into Kurt's chest and tightening his grip on Kurt every time a sob wracked his body.

"I love you so much," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's chest.

"B, Blaine, I love you too. So much," Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head, "I love you more than you know. We will figure this out. We **will**."

"Okay, okay," Blaine breathed in and out deeply and willed his tears to stop.

Kurt held onto Blaine until his body stopped trembling.

"Come on, let's get ready," Blaine said, lifting his body off Kurt's.

Kurt grabbed his arm and pressed his lips to Blaine's, making sure to put all the passion he possessed into the kiss. Blaine moaned and ran his hand down Kurt's side.

Kurt broke the kiss and smiled. Blaine smiled back and kissed Kurt's forehead, getting up and grabbing Kurt's wrist, dragging him into the bathroom.

An hour later, Kurt and Blaine pulled up to Brian's house. Blaine had driven and Kurt sat quietly in the passenger seat.

Blaine was just about to turn the car off when they saw Brian opening the door and leaving the house, locking the door behind him. He waved to Kurt and walked slowly towards the car.

Blaine pressed the unlock button on the driver's side, which unlocked the doors so Brian could enter.

Brian got into the car and said 'hello' to Kurt and Blaine.

"Brian, this is Blaine," Kurt said.

"Hello," Blaine said, sticking out his hand.

"Hi," Brian said, shaking Blaine's hand quickly.

"Nervous?" Kurt said, turning slightly in his seat as Blaine put the car in drive.

"You have no idea," Brian said.

"I know what you mean, the first time I saw Blaine after all this I was nervous as hell… and angry, very angry." Kurt said.

Blaine snorted, "Angry is a bit of an understatement, though the anger was justified."

Kurt reached over and wrapped his hand around Blaine's thigh, "It wasn't, I just didn't know that at the time."

Blaine glanced at him and smiled before turning his eyes back to the road.

Brian sat in the backseat and watched them interact, he knew from just watching them for a few minutes that they were meant to be. Brian wished with all his heart that all of this worked out in the end, for all of their sakes.

The trio pulled into the driveway of Blaine and Jeremy's house—paid for by Blaine's parents—which was massive enough for a family of ten, not a couple who was currently trying to get out of a engagement without having their loves suffering death or worse.

The front door opened as soon as they pulled up. A man with short dark brown hair stood on the doorstep with his hands in his pockets.

Blaine waved as soon as he opened the door and walked up to the house. Kurt knew he was being careful in case someone was watching the house, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

Kurt sighed and adjusted his messenger bag on his shoulder before sliding his sunglasses off and slipping them into his coat pocket.

Brian stepped out of the car and closed his eyes, breathing deeply, "I can't do this,"

"Yes you can," Kurt said, turning towards him and linking his arm through Brian's, "We'll do this together."

Brian smiled and nodded before allowing Kurt to pull him up to the house.

Blaine stood next to Jeremy, who stared straight at Brian without blinking.

"Jeremy," Brian nodded.

"Brian," Jeremy replied.

Kurt looked between the two before glancing at Blaine and tilting his head toward the house.

"Let's go inside," Blaine said, walking towards the front door.

Kurt nodded and dragged Brian into the house.

Jeremy snapped his head up and followed the three of them inside.

Blaine led them to the lounge and sat down on a leather sofa on the right side of the wall. Kurt and Brian walked in and stood at the entrance to the room. Jeremy followed them in and sat on the other leather sofa that sat opposite of the one that Blaine had sat down on.

"Kurt," Blaine said.

Kurt looked over to Blaine and caught his gaze, "Yes Blaine?"

Blaine gestured with his hand for Kurt to come sit with him.

Kurt turned to Brian and raised his eyebrow, Brian nodded and Kurt nodded back before walking over to Blaine and sitting down.

"In case you were wondering, my father had someone check the house for surveillance. There isn't any, so don't be worried about what you say." Blaine whispered to Kurt.

Kurt nodded and watched Brian.

"Brian," Jeremy said.

Brian looked up from his shoes and caught Jeremy's gaze.

As soon as their eyes locked, Brian walked quickly across the room. Jeremy jumped off the sofa and walked towards Brian.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt as Brian and Jeremy embraced in front of them.

Kurt sniffled and curled into Blaine's side.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and let tears finally fall from his eyes.

Jeremy and Brian stood wrapped in each other's arms for a few minutes before Jeremy pulled back and slammed his mouth onto Brian's.

Brian grabbed a fistful of the back of Jeremy's shirt. Blaine and Kurt could see the tears falling down Brian's face as he whimpered into the kiss.

When the two finally pulled back, both were out of breath and shaking with sobs.

Blaine untangled himself from Kurt and stood up, grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him up too.

"Come find us when you're ready, we'll go out for dinner," Blaine whispered, patting Jeremy's shoulder.

Jeremy nodded and whispered a short 'thank you' towards Kurt before pulling Brian to one of the sofas.

"Anytime Jer," Blaine said, with Kurt nodding beside him.

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR: I know I said 'Kurt wedding ideas', but other things are so important so most of the wedding details are coming in the next chapter, though who knows if the wedding will actually happen. ;) ALSO: More Klaine sexy-times and a double date with Klaine and Jeran (yeah, I totally made that up). **

_Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead<em>


	14. We're going to fix this, I have a plan

Title: Guess he gave you things, I didn't give to you

Summary: "I didn't mean to." - "You didn't mean to? You didn't mean to break up with me, and not talk to me for two years, and then show up at my door asking me to be your best man at your wedding? Your wedding Blaine!"

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine (Eventually)

Rating: T.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: **

**Authors Note: Oh my gosh, I am SOFREAKING sorry. I have so many excuses, but none of them validates this. My mind is going nuts. I am so so so so so sorry. I promise that I am going to finish this, but this chapter is going to be hella SHORT. So I am going to finish the story before the next update, and I'll have more help, so it will probably get written faster. **

[Revamped January 2012]

Beta: **gottriplets**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. Kurt belongs to Blaine, Blaine belongs to Kurt, and they all belong to someone who is not me. Got it? In addition, title comes from 'Someone Like You' by Adele, which I ALSO do not own. Jeesh. **

As soon as Blaine pulled Kurt into his room he slammed their mouths together and wrapped his arms around Kurt's body.

"I love you," Blaine whispered when he pulled back from the kiss.

Kurt hummed in agreement and placed his lips onto Blaine's again. Blaine moaned and pulled Kurt back towards his bed as Kurt tangled his fingers into Blaine's hair.

Kurt felt Blaine leave his arms and opened his eyes. Blaine had flopped down on his bed and sprawled out. Kurt's eyes turned black as he gazed at Blaine lying on his bed.

Blaine beckoned Kurt forward and Kurt kicked off his shoes before crawling on top of Blaine.

Kurt trailed his fingers from Blaine's waistband and pushed his shirt up as he dragged his fingers over Blaine's body.

Blaine leaned forward and lifted his arms so that Kurt could pull his shirt off him.

Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's shirt and threw it to the side.

Kurt stood up and pushed his pants down his legs while Blaine unbuttoned his pants and started pushing them down his hips. Kurt grabbed them and flung them off the bed before crawling back up to his lover.

Blaine pulled back from Kurt and stared deep into his eyes, "I love you Kurt Hummel."

"And I love you Blaine Anderson," Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled and dropped a soft kiss to Kurt's head.

Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest and listened to his heartbeat as Blaine wrapped his arms securely around Kurt's shoulders.

"Do you think this will all workout?" Kurt whispered.

"Yes," Blaine said quickly, "It has to."

Jeremy and Brian stood in the middle of the lounge holding each other for an hour before either of them made a move to lean back.

Jeremy dragged Brian over to one of the love-seats and sat down, pulling Brian into his lap and kissing him soundly on the mouth.

Brian wrapped his arms around Jeremy's shoulders and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Jeremy's mouth and massaging it with his own.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Jeremy said.

"I love you too Jer," Brian answered.

Brian tightened his grip on Jeremy and tried to keep the tears from falling.

Jeremy buried his head in Brian's chest and openly sobbed, clutching onto Brian's shirt.

"We're going to fix this, I have a plan," Jeremy said.

Brian nodded and held Jeremy tighter, knowing that soon this would all work out.

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR: (This chapter was pathetic and I apologize a trillion times. All this will be in the next chapter). Jeremy's plan, (Dun dun dun). More Klaine sexy-times and a double date with Klaine and Jeran (yeah, I totally made that up). **

_Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead<em>


	15. We'll move

Title: Guess he gave you things, I didn't give to you

Summary: "I didn't mean to." - "You didn't mean to? You didn't mean to break up with me, and not talk to me for two years, and then show up at my door asking me to be your best man at your wedding? Your wedding Blaine!"

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine (Eventually)

Rating: T.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: **

**Authors Note: As promised, a chapter. In case anyone was wondering, I managed two A's and a B as my final grades. So that was good. I'm still sofreakingsorry for the delay. I have no valid excuses except that I've been having major problems lately. If you want to find me, go to static-harmony (dot) tumblr (dot) com. I'm always available for a chat. I'm NOT abandoning this story. And if I get behind on updating, bomb my Tumblr until I update. :D **

[Revamped January 2012]

Beta: **gottriplets**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. Kurt belongs to Blaine, Blaine belongs to Kurt, and they all belong to someone who is not me. Got it? In addition, title comes from 'Someone Like You' by Adele, which I ALSO do not own. Jeesh. **

Kurt and Blaine lay curled in Blaine's bed for two hours, wanting to give Brian and Jeremy ample time to reconnect.

Kurt randomly burst out laughing and Blaine looked down at him with a confused expression on his face.

"What, pray tell, is so hysterical?" Blaine said.

Kurt sat up and swallowed another giggle, "Nothing," but the sound of him stopping himself from laughing didn't prove it to Blaine.

"Oh really?" Blaine said, sitting up and digging his fingers into Kurt's sides.

Kurt burst out laughing, "Blaine! Bl-bla-blaine st-t-t-t-top! Stop!" Kurt said through giggles.

"Tickle fight? I'm in," Jeremy said as he dragged Brian into the room and jumped on top of Blaine, digging his fingers into Blaine's sides.

"No! This isn't fair!" Blaine said as Kurt turned around and tickled him alongside Jeremy.

"Brian! Help!" Blaine yelled.

Brian shook his head before diving in and grabbing Jeremy's sides.

"HEY! No fair, you're mine; you're supposed to take my side!" Jeremy said as he struggled to get away.

"Yeah Kurt! You're supposed to love me!" Blaine said.

"I do silly," Kurt said as he kissed Blaine's forehead.

"Oh fine," Brian said as he let go, but didn't get far before Jeremy pulled him onto his lap.

"Anyway, do you guys wanna go out to lunch?" Blaine said curling his fingers into Kurt's hair.

-.-

After Jeremy got dressed, the quartet got into Kurt's Navigator and Kurt drove them to a bistro nearby.

They sat at a table so that Blaine and Brian could sit by both Kurt and Jeremy, without it looking suspicious to anyone watching.

The four ate without an awkward silence.

It was fun, the four of them together.

Kurt glanced around at the three of them and realized that even if all this didn't work out, they'd still all remain friends. However, he hoped for the sake of all their sanity, it did.

-.-

They got back to the house an hour later and all fell onto love seats with their partners.

"So Jer, what was this plan of yours?" Blaine said, curling an arm around Kurt.

"Please tell me it doesn't involve murder, because I'd rather save that as a last resort." Kurt said snuggling into Blaine's side.

Jeremy looked around panicking, before laughing slightly at the shocked look at Kurt and Blaine's faces, "No, it doesn't have to do with murder."

Kurt and Blaine breathed sighs of relief.

Jeremy pulled Brian onto his lap and snuggled his nose into Brian's neck before answering, "We'll move."

"What?" Blaine said.

"We'll move, all of us. Our parents are fine with Brian, Kurt, and us so we talk to them about it, and we move out of state where no one but our parents and close friends know about. Your dad and my dad know about all our grandfather's contacts, we can go somewhere they don't have contacts, and voila! We're free." Jeremy said.

"Do you think that would actually work?" Blaine said awed.

"I don't know, that's why we need to talk to our dads!" Jeremy said.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly.

"I know," Blaine said.

Jeremy and Brian shared a glance before Jeremy nodded and Brian stood up, "We're going to my room."

Blaine nodded and twirled his fingers in Kurt's hair.

"Blaine, let's go to your room," Kurt said, voice deepening.

Blaine looked at Kurt and nodded, standing up and pulling Kurt with him.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and all but ran to Blaine's room.

Kurt shoved Blaine against the door as soon as it closed, and bit his neck hard.

Blaine arched his back and grabbed the back of Kurt's neck.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine panted out, winding his other hand around Kurt's waist and flushing their body's together.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned into Blaine's neck as he ground his hips against Blaine's.

"Kurt, please," Blaine said, gripping Kurt's ass and thrusting into his crotch repeatedly.

"What baby?" Kurt said, licking a spot on Blaine's neck.

"Need you," Blaine said.

"I know, I need you too, but not yet," Kurt said.

Blaine whined and licked his way into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt unbuttoned and unzipped his and Blaine's pants, pushing them and their boxers down slightly before taking Blaine's dick and his in his hand and rubbing them together.

"Fuck, clo-close," Blaine said.

"Me too," Kurt said before sucking Blaine's tongue into his mouth.

Blaine whimpered before coming on Kurt's hand and cock.

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth at the feeling of Blaine's come splashing on his cock before coming and mixing his own with it.

Blaine started sliding down the door, but Kurt grabbed him and dragged him over to the bed.

Kurt laid Blaine down before pulling off his pants and shirt, and then he tugged his own clothes off and used a towel lying on the floor to wipe the semen off them both.

"Blaine, move for a sec," Kurt said, and Blaine moved long enough for Kurt to grab the blanket and then Kurt lay down next to him and pulled Blaine onto his chest, tugging the blanket over them both.

"I love you," Kurt said.

"You still move me," Blaine mumbled before wrapping his arms around Kurt and falling asleep.

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR: Jeremy's Dad and Blaine's Dad come over to discuss Jeremy's idea. Blaine's Dad shares an interesting piece of information. In addition, a surprise guest interrupts with good news. **

_Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead<em>


	16. Why wasn't I told sooner?

Title: Guess he gave you things, I didn't give to you

Summary: "I didn't mean to." - "You didn't mean to? You didn't mean to break up with me, and not talk to me for two years, and then show up at my door asking me to be your best man at your wedding? Your wedding Blaine!"

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine

Rating: T.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: **

**Authors Note: Oh look! Another chapter. I actually had not planned on this chapter happening, but after a dream I had I came up with this, so I hope you like it. **

[Revamped January 2012]

Beta: **gottriplets**

**Note:**  
>Blaine's <strong>Dad<strong>'s name is Graham Anderson.  
>Jeremy's<strong> Dad<strong>'sname is Jacob Charles.  
>Blaine's <strong>Grandfather<strong>'s name is Edward Anderson.  
>Jeremy's <strong>Grandfather<strong>'s name is William Charles.  
>Blaine's <strong>Grandmother<strong>'s name is Florence Anderson.  
>Jeremy's <strong>Grandmother<strong>'s name is Rose Charles.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. Kurt belongs to Blaine, Blaine belongs to Kurt, and they all belong to someone who is not me. Got it? In addition, title comes from 'Someone Like You' by Adele, which I ALSO do not own. Jeesh. **

Blaine woke with his arms and legs wrapped around Kurt. He shot a quick glance to the clock on his bedside table, '7:23' glared in red back at him.

Considering it was light out, Blaine realized they had slept all night.

Blaine slowly and silently untangled himself from Kurt before dropping a quick kiss to Kurt's head and getting off the bed.

Blaine grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

After his shower, he dressed and wandered to the kitchen where Jeremy sat at the island sipping from a cup of coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning B," Jeremy said, not taking his eyes off the paper.

Blaine squeezed Jeremy's shoulder on his way to the coffee pot.

"How'd you sleep? Blaine asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Amazing," Jeremy said with a lovesick smile on his face, he dropped the paper and gazed in from of him. Blaine smirked and brought the cup to his lips.

Jeremy shook his head and glanced at Blaine, who smiled behind his cup.

"Shut up," Jeremy blushed and ducked his head.

"I'm happy for you Jer, I know how you feel. Believe me," Blaine said, sipping his coffee.

Jeremy's gaze softened as he looked at Blaine, "I can't thank you enough."

"We'll figure this out Jer, trust me," Blaine said walking over to Jeremy and sitting across from him.

"I know," Jeremy said softly, "I called my Dad and told him I needed him and Graham over today. He said he'd get a hold of him and they'd be over at 9 for breakfast."

"That works," Blaine said, "We should probably wake up Kurt and Brian soon."

Jeremy smiled, "Probably."

Jeremy and Blaine sat in silence for a half hour, sipping their coffee. When they both had finished two cups, they made another pot of coffee before walking upstairs to wake their lovers.

Jeremy slipped into his room and Blaine walked down the hall a bit more before he got to his.

Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt was curled around a pillow and walked towards the bed. Blaine crouched down and ran his finger down the bridge of Kurt's nose slowly.

Kurt wrinkled his nose and continued sleeping, so Blaine did it again.

Kurt moved his hand up to rub his nose before snuggling his head into Blaine's pillow again.

Blaine smiled brightly and kissed everywhere on Kurt's face he could reach.

Kurt cracked one eye open and smiled brightly before closing them again, "Mornin'."

"Morning gorgeous," Blaine said.

"You're happy," Kurt said, rolling onto his back and stretching.

Blaine lay down on Kurt with his head propped up on his hands, "Of course I am, I'm with you."

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes fondly, "You're such a sap."

"You love it though," Blaine said.

"That I do," Kurt said running his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"Okay, get up and dressed, my Dad and Jer's Dad will be here in an hour and a half," Blaine said snuggling his face into Kurt's stomach.

Kurt giggled and pulled on Blaine's hair, "Okay, but you have to get off me."

Blaine groaned and got up, "I'm regretting taking a shower already."

Kurt smiled as he stood up, "Yeah, now you don't get to pin me to the shower wall."

Kurt walked towards the door, making sure to swing his hips for emphasis.

Blaine groaned and fell backwards on the bed listening to Kurt's melodious laugh as he walked down the hall to the bathroom.

-3-

At exactly 9:00 a.m. on the dot the doorbell rang. Blaine walked to the entryway and opened to door. His father pulled Blaine into a tight hug as soon as he saw him.

"Hi, Dad," Blaine said.

"Missed you, son," Mr. Anderson said.

"Hey, Mr. Charles" Blaine said.

"Blaine, I've told you countless times to call me Jacob," Mr. Charles said.

"Yes, Mr. Charles," Blaine said cheekily.

Jacob rolled his eyes and patted Blaine fondly on the shoulder.

"Dad!" Jeremy said as they walked into the sitting room.

"Hey Jer! I see Blaine's still a pain in the neck," Jacob said.

"That he is," Jeremy said.

"Hey!" Blaine said, walking over to sit with Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt, good to see you again," Graham said walking over to shake Kurt's hand.

"Likewise sir," Kurt said standing.

"Graham, please. Sir makes me feel old," Graham said.

"That's because you are," Jacob said.

"Hey!" Graham said.

"Hey, Brian," Jacob said.

"Hey, Jacob," Brian said.

"Good boy, none of this sir business," Jacob said.

Brian smiled and held his hand out for Jeremy, who slid his hand into Brian's and sat next to him on the loveseat opposite Blaine and Kurt.

Jacob and Graham sat on chairs on one side of the room and Blaine began the introductions..

"Kurt, this is Jacob Charles, Jeremy's dad. Mr. Charles, this is Kurt." Blaine said.

"Heard a lot about you Kurt, nice to finally put a face to a name," Jacob said.

"Likewise, sir," Kurt said.

Jacob glared lightheartedly Kurt's way and Kurt laughed.

"And Brian, this is my father Graham Anderson. Dad, this is Brian," Blaine said.

"Nice to meet you, Brian," Graham said.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Anderson," Brian said.

Graham didn't bother to correct Brian; he knew that Brian and Kurt were probably nervous, so he left it alone.

"Now, down to business, what's going on?" Graham said.

Jeremy gave Graham and Jacob the low-down on their plan.

The two exchanged looks before looking at the boys, "Boys it may not end up being so complicated." Jacob said.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Jeremy said.

"Well, we found out that William isn't really for this union, he's only going along with it because of Edward." Graham said.

Jeremy looked stunned and clutched Brian's hand tighter, "You mean-?"

"Yes," Jacob said.

"Oh my gosh," Blaine said, "This is all my fault."

"Oh, honey don't say that," Kurt said, pulling Blaine closer to him.

"But it's true!" Blaine said turning to Kurt, "If it wasn't for me then Jeremy and Brian could be together and you would be with someone without all this complicated shit!"

"Blaine Michael Anderson, you stop that this instant, this is not in any way your fault," Kurt said.

Blaine slumped in defeat against Kurt's side.

"It's true B. I don't blame you." Jeremy said.

"Neither do I," Brian said.

Blaine sniffled and everyone could see he was close to tears.

"We also found something else out and your g-" Graham started when the doorbell sounded.

Blaine looked up confused but Graham put his hand up and walked to the door.

There were hushed whispers and Kurt, Blaine, Jeremy and Brian all looked at Jacob.

Jacob stared at the archway to the hall and waited for Graham to come back.

Graham walked in with an elderly women trailing behind him.

"Grams?" Blaine said, lifting his head off Kurt's shoulder.

"Grams?" Kurt said confused.

"That's my grandma," Blaine said, not looking away from his grandma.

"Florence, thank you for coming," Jacob said.

"My pleasure Jacob, I needed to see Bee-Bee again anyway," Florence said, walking over slowly to sit next to Blaine. Surprisingly, the three of them fit onto the love seat perfectly.

Blaine extracted himself from Kurt and hugged his grandma tight, "I missed you." Blaine said.

"And I you, Bee-Bee," Florence said.

"And you must be Kurt," Florence said, looking at Kurt over Blaine's shoulder.

"Yes ma'am," Kurt said.

Florence extended her arms past Blaine to Kurt and Kurt joined the two of them in a hug.

"What are you doing here Grams?" Blaine said as he and Kurt pulled back.

"I bring some good news," Florence said.

"What?" Blaine said.

"Your grandfather is dying," Florence said.

"Wha-what?" Blaine said.

"He's in the hospital right now, it's not going to be long now," Florence said.

Kurt, Jeremy and Brian's eyes widened as Blaine said there speechless.

"This shouldn't be good news," Graham said, "I know, but everything will be alright when this is over."

"Why wasn't I told sooner?" Blaine said, looking to his Dad.

"We wanted to tell you Bee-Bee, but we weren't sure on the prognosis until now," Florence said.

Blaine looked at Kurt, who cocked his head at Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine said.

"I know," Kurt said.

Blaine latched himself onto Kurt and started to cry.

Crying in sadness from his dying grandfather, happiness at his relationship with Kurt, or hope for the future, no one knew. Nevertheless, the rest of the room started to cry with him.

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR: How long does Edward Anderson have left? What does this mean for the two couples? Will things finally work out? Or will more obstacles hit them? **

_Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead<em>


	17. I owe her that much

**Authors Note: **Shout out to **gottriplets** for being my lovely new beta and helping me come up with the delicious ideas you are about to indulge, and **Ted2011**, for giving me the New Favorite Person Award. It made my day.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. Kurt belongs to Blaine, Blaine belongs to Kurt, and they all belong to someone who is not me. Got it? In addition, title comes from 'Someone Like You' by Adele, which I ALSO do not own. Jeesh. **

* * *

><p>A few hours later, after breakfast had been served and eaten, Florence pulled Blaine aside and asked if they could speak privately.<p>

Blaine told Kurt that he'd be back shortly and led his Grams to his bedroom.

Blaine shut the door as his Grams sat down on his desk chair. Blaine sat crossed-legged on his bed and faced his Grams.

"What is it Grams?" Blaine said, noticing the hesitation in her eyes.

"Blaine," Grams started, Blaine instantly knew this was going to be a serious discussion, because Grams never called him Blaine, ever.

"Blaine, I have to confess something to you," Grams started, tears already forming in her eyes.

Blaine made a move to get up, but she put up her hand and he stayed seated.

"It's my fault you and Kurt are separated right now," Grams said.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine said.

"I'm the reason your grandfather hates gay people so much," Grams said.

"Grams, why?" Blaine said.

"Because I'm a lesbian Blaine," Grams said.

Blaine's eyes grew wide and he put his hand on his mouth, "Wha-?"

"When I was 16 and your grandfather was 18, we were placed into an arranged marriage. I knew already that I was not into men like normal girls, when my parents found out they forced me into an arranged marriage with a man in hopes of fixing me. And a week later I was married to your grandfather," Grams said.

"I never changed though. One day when I was 25, your grandfather walked in on me with a partner, a woman who I had been secretly seeing for four years. I loved her more than anything; Angelica was her name.

"Your grandfather was outraged. After Angelica left that day, I never saw her again. I have no idea where she is now or if she is even still alive. Your grandfather began to hate me, I knew that he had fallen in love with me, whether it was of his own free will or because his parents had deluded him into believing he would fall in love from an arranged marriage I have no idea. But he began to hate me at that moment.

"Therefore, you can imagine his disgust when his only grandchild turned out to be gay. He took it out on me, claimed that it was my DNA that screwed you up, and vowed to do everything in his power to keep this union from happening.

"When he realized there was nothing he could do and that you would want to marry Kurt. He talked to Jeremy's grandfather William, who he thought shared his views on gay people. And put you both together in hopes that he could keep you from cursing the world with more of us.

"William does not share your grandfather's views. Angelica was his best friend. And he knew of our relationship, and helped us keep it a secret. He spent his years getting close to your grandfather in hopes to find out if your grandfather did something to her. He has been, as of yet, unsuccessful.

"I hope you will not think unkindly of me now that you know this Bee-Bee. I love you more than anything, which is why William and I have been working for years to find a way to get you both out of this mess.

"Your grandfather's illness is just a coincidence we had not expected to happen, although it does speed things along."

"What is his illness?" Blaine whispered.

"Brain tumor," Grams responded, "Malignant and there is no way to take it out. The doctors said he only has maybe a week left at most at this point."

Blaine wiped his face when he realized he was full out sobbing.

Grams stood up slowly and moved over to Blaine, wrapping her small arms around him and holding him tightly.

"I still love you Grams, I don't blame you for this, and neither will Kurt, Jer or Brian." Blaine said, wrapping his arms around his grandmother.

"Thank you Bee-Bee," Grams responded.

"I won't tell them if you don't want me to," Blaine said.

"I don't mind if you do, I've kept this a secret far too long. And as soon as your grandfather has passed I am going to spend the rest of my life finding out what happened to Angelica, I owe her that much." Grams said.

"I love you Grams," Blaine said.

"I love you too Bee-Bee."

* * *

><p>Shortly after Grams, Graham and Jacob had left, Blaine gathered everyone together in the sitting room.<p>

Kurt tucked his feet underneath himself and pulled Blaine down next to him.

Jeremy pulled Brian onto his lap and they laid sprawled together on the other loveseat.

"You okay B?" Jeremy said running his fingers through Brian's hair.

"I think I am," Blaine said, staring at the wall.

"What happened?" Kurt said, tangling his fingers with Blaine's.

"My grandmother seems to think she is to blame for the situation we are currently in," Blaine said, running his fingers along Kurt's hand.

"What are you talking about?" Brian said.

"Gram's…. is a lesbian," Blaine said.

The whole room turned silent, the same gaped look on everyone's face.

"Holy shit," Jeremy said.

"I know," Blaine said.

"I'm pretty sure I speak for all of us when we say we don't blame your grandmother Blaine," Kurt said dropping a kiss to the top of Blaine's head.

"You don't even know the whole story," Blaine said.

"It doesn't matter," Jeremy said, "She's not to blame for your grandfather's hate."

Blaine slumped in relief and gave them a rundown of the story his Gram's had told him earlier.

"She said that your grandfather Jer, knew about them at the time. That's why he got close to my grandfather, to find out what he knew about Angelica." Blaine said.

"So my grandfather really doesn't have a problem with this?" Jeremy said.

"No," Blaine said.

"I'm so sorry Blaine," Jeremy said, "I have no idea how you must be feeling, knowing that your grandfather hates you and your grandmother so much. But you know we love you."

Brian nodded from his spot on Jeremy's lap and Kurt kissed his head repeatedly and whispered 'I love you' into his ear.

"I love you guys too," Blaine said, before turning and kissing Kurt whispering 'I love you's back to him.

For the first time in two years, both couples felt like things were finally going to be perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR: Is the time at hand? On Edward Anderson's deathbed, he reveal shocking details on what happened to Angelica. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead_


	18. Is… is she dead?

**Authors Note: This story will have 2-4 more chapters and an epilogue. :D Also, if I promised anyone a one-shot a while ago, I'm sorry for the delay, I'll write it as soon as this story ends. Anyone who wants a drabble, shoot me a prompt on here or Tumblr.**

**I post random musing on Tumblr if you want to follow. I post A LOT of Klaine too. **

**Tumblr: **static-harmony [dot] tumblr [dot] com

**Beta:** gottriplets

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. Kurt belongs to Blaine, Blaine belongs to Kurt, and they all belong to someone who is not me. Got it? In addition, title comes from 'Someone Like You' by Adele, which I ALSO do not own. Jeesh. <strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt was woken to the sound of the doorbell. Blaine lay next to him, still fast asleep, so Kurt decided to get up and answer the door.<p>

Kurt pulled himself out of bed, after spending a minute untangling himself from Blaine.

When Kurt finally dragged himself down the stairs, the doorbell had been ringing for at least five minutes and no one else had opened it.

Kurt glanced through the peephole and gasped at the sight of Florence Anderson glancing around and wringing a handkerchief. She looked like she'd been up all night crying.

Kurt swung the door open after pulling open all the locks, "Grams? What's the matter?"

"Kurt, thank goodness," Grams said as she walked into the house.

"Are the boys up?" Grams asked.

"Not yet. Go have a seat, I'll go wake them," Kurt said, pressing a kiss to Gram's cheek before running upstairs.

Kurt knocked loudly on Jeremy's door until Brian opened it, "Grams is here. She looks shaken - get Jeremy up and meet me in the lounge; I'm going to wake Blaine up."

Brian nodded and disappeared back inside the room.

Kurt hastened down the hall to Blaine's room and flung the door open in his rush.

"Blaine, wake up," Kurt said, shaking Blaine slightly.

"What's wrong?" Blaine slurred out, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Your Grams is here. She looks upset," Kurt said, "Come on."

Blaine got up and threw on pants before following Kurt out of the room. They met Jeremy and Brian on their way down the hall and the four of them walked together down the stairs and into the lounge.

"Grams? What's the matter?" Blaine said as soon as they walked into the lounge.

"I'm not exactly sure, William called me an hour ago and said he had information from Edward about Angelica. He told me to meet him here so we could all talk about it." Grams said.

The five of them sat in silence in the sitting room, waiting for the tell-tale sign of someone coming up the driveway.

As soon as they heard a car door shut, Florence was up out of her seat and to the door.

William Charles stood there about to ring the doorbell when Florence flung the door open.

"Florence! Good to see you," William said, gathering her into a tight hug.

"Hello William, come in please," Florence said when she pulled back from the hug.

"Grampa!" Jeremy said getting up to hug his grandfather.

"Hello there sport, how are you doing?" William said.

"Much better now, Grampa. You remember Blaine and Brian right?" Jeremy said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Of course I do! Hello Brian!" William said, pulling Brian into a hug.

"Hello Grampa, nice to see you," Brian said smiling brightly.

"You too," William said, pulling back from the hug and walking over to Blaine.

"Blaine, come give me a hug," William said.

Blaine laughed and stood up to give William a hug, "This is Kurt," Blaine said.

"Nice to meet you Kurt," William said, pulling back from Blaine and tugging Kurt off the loveseat by the hand that he had stuck out for William to shake.

Kurt was engulfed into a tight hug and laughed as he hugged back.

"Nice to meet you too, sir," Kurt said.

William pulled back from Kurt and sat on a chair near the doorway. Florence sat down on a chair next to William's and all the boys sat on the loveseats next to their loves.

"So what is this news you had to tell us?" Florence said, turning her body towards William.

"I found out what Edward did to Angelica," William said.

"Is… is she dead?" Jeremy said wrapping an arm around Brian.

"No, she's not," William said.

Blaine looked to his Grams and saw tears glistening in her eyes.

"What happened?" Blaine said, glancing back to William.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: <em>

_Three hours ago_

William sat on the left side of Edward Anderson's hospital bed, watching the man breathe deeply into an oxygen mask.

Edward coughed and shakily pulled the oxygen mask back from his face.

"William," Edward choked out, "You asked me before about the girl who I had found with Florence all those years ago."

"Yes?" William said.

"I didn't want to admit to you what I did to her, but now, in the closing hours of my death, I will indulge you what happened." Edward said.

William's eyes widened and he moved closer to Edward's bed, "You can share anything you want Ed, you know you can trust me."

Edward nodded and moved the mask up to breathe again.

Edward pulled the mask back and spoke softly, "I didn't have her killed as I originally planned."

"Why?" William said.

"I didn't have the heart to, knowing how much my dear Florence cared for her," Edward said.

"What did you do to her?" William said.

"I told her that if she did not leave, that I would have Florence killed. I would not have really. I love Florence too much for that, even if I feel as if she betrayed me," Edward said before coughing repeatedly.

William moved the mask back over Edward's mouth, "Talk slow, we have time."

"Time, I'm afraid, is what we do not have," Edward said, his words muffled by the mask.

"Where did she go? Do you know?" William said.

"Arizona - Wenden actually. It's a small town in the southwest of Arizona. I paid for her to move there, bought her a house and got her a job. There was one condition; she had to promise to never contact Florence again." Edward said.

"Is she still there?" William said.

"As far as I know," Edward said before he began coughing again, "Damn smokers' cough."

Silence reigned over the room for almost an hour before William realized that Edward had fallen asleep.

William got up and silently left the room. As soon as he reached the entrance to the hospital, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Florence? It's William, I need you to meet me at the boys' house in an hour, I have some news about Angelica."

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in silence after William had told them about the conversation with Edward.<p>

"She's… alive?" Florence whispered.

Blaine looked ready to jump off the couch, but Florence waved at him and brought a handkerchief to her nose.

"After all these years, you must be overjoyed William," Florence said.

"Wait, why would William be happy that Angelica is okay?" Kurt said.

"Because Angelica is my sister," William said.

* * *

><p><strong>TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR: Does Florence find Angelica? Does everyone get their happily-ever-after? Stay tuned. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead_


	19. I need you so much closer

**Authors Note: This story will have two more chapters and an epilogue. I can't believe it's almost over. **

**I post random musing on Tumblr if you want to follow. I post A LOT of Klaine too. **

**Tumblr: **static-harmony [dot] tumblr [dot] com

**Beta:** gottriplets

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. Kurt belongs to Blaine, Blaine belongs to Kurt, and they all belong to someone who is not me. Got it? In addition, title comes from 'Someone Like You' by Adele, which I ALSO do not own. Jeesh. [I also don't own <em>Transatlanticism<em>, Death Cab for Cutie does. The lyrics are later on in the chapter].  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Your sister?" Jeremy said, "As in, my great aunt?"<p>

William nodded, "Yes."

"Why did I never know this?" Jeremy demanded.

Brian pulled Jeremy back down and wrapped his arms around him, "Calm down."

"I didn't know how to explain this to you without giving away Florence's secret, I'm sorry Jeremy," William said.

"It's okay Grandpa, seriously," Jeremy said, "But wow, I have a great aunt."

"I'm sorry Jeremy," Grams said.

"It's okay Grams, I don't blame you," Jeremy said.

"So all this time, she's been in Arizona?" Blaine said.

"Yep," William said, "I did some research after I left the hospital, but I think she changed her last name because I can't find a record on her."

"We can go to my house and see if Edward has any files on her in his office," Florence said.

"Okay," William said, "I just wanted to share this with you all before I did anything else. When Florence and I hear something, you'll be the first to know."

They all nodded.

Blaine stood up to walk them to the door, "Hey, Grams?"

"Yes Bee-Bee?" Grams said.

"Do you think I could go visit Gramps later? I have a few things to say to him," Blaine said, wringing his hands.

"Sure Bee-Bee, just try to give him some latitude. He's not going to be here much longer," Grams said.

"Of course Grams, but only for you," Blaine said.

"Thank you Bee-Bee," Gram said, "I love you,"

"Love you too Grams," Blaine said hugging his grandma before her and William walked out the door.

After Blaine had closed the door behind them, he leaned his forehead against the door.

"Blaine?" He heart Jeremy call from the sitting room.

Blaine popped his head in the doorway to the sitting room and looked in; everyone was looking at him with sad looks.

"I just… need a few minutes," Blaine said, they all nodded and Kurt looked at him with an unreadable expression.

Blaine walked slowly up the stairs and to his room.

He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.

He still couldn't help but feel like this was all his fault.

If he hadn't have fallen in love with Kurt, he would be happy and with someone else. Jeremy and Brian would be married.

And while he knew he couldn't change what happened to his Grams, he knew that watching him go through practically the same thing she did was hurting her just as much as the rest of them.

His family had suffered so much at the hands of one man, and Blaine couldn't help but feel hatred seeping into his pores.

"I love you," Blaine heard whispered softly from the doorway.

Blaine picked his head up out of his hands and glanced at Kurt standing in the doorway.

Blaine opened his mouth to reply, "Shh. Don't say anything. Just know that none of this is your fault, and I can't imagine how bad you must be hurting right now. I love you, so much."

Kurt walked over and wrapped his arms around Blaine as tears began to fall from both their eyes.

Kurt whispered 'I love you' over and over into Blaine's ear as the two of them cried.

Kurt began to hum softly in Blaine's ear. Blaine recognized the song, but he couldn't place it until Kurt began to sing,

'_I need you so much closer._

_I need you so much closer._

_I need you so much closer._

_I need you so much closer.'_

When Kurt stopped singing that line over and over, Blaine pulled himself out of Kurt's grasp and looked him in the eye, "I asked Grams if she would go with me to see Gramps later. I need to talk to him, to say… something to him before all this is over."

Kurt didn't say anything, he just raked his eyes across Blaine's face and brought his hand up to Blaine's cheek before kissing his forehead.

"Lie with me," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded and allowed Kurt to pull him back on the bed.

Kurt lay on his back with Blaine curled into his right side.

Kurt began to hum the same song again, before softly singing his favorite line again, as it's repeated in the song.

'_I need you so much closer._

_I need you so much closer._

_I need you so much closer._

_I need you so much closer.'_

Blaine couldn't help but feel like they were closer now than they were this morning.

* * *

><p>"I'll be back in a few," Blaine said kissing Kurt on the forehead, "I love you."<p>

"I love you too," Kurt said, "I'm just going to run to my house and grab some clothes, I'll be back before you."

"Okay," Blaine said, hugging Kurt tight.

"Are you okay B?" Kurt said.

"I'm going to miss you," Blaine said.

"That's not all," Kurt said pulling back from Blaine.

"I'm scared," Blaine whispered.

"Of seeing your grandpa again?" Kurt said.

"Yes. He's done everything in his power to make my life miserable, and Gram's life. It's not fair," Blaine said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Kurt asked.

"No, I need to do this alone, but thank you," Blaine replied.

"It'll all be okay soon. I'm sorry for what has to happen for it to be okay. But I love you, and I know everything will be okay." Kurt said.

"I know," Blaine said, "I love you."

"I love you too Blaine," Kurt said.

Blaine kissed Kurt three more times before slipping from his arms and walking to the door.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the hospital and walked to the front desk, "Hi. I'm looking for Edward Anderson?"<p>

"Relative?" The nurse at the desk said.

"Grandson," Blaine replied.

The nurse typed into her computer before responding, "Head down this hall and take the elevator to the 3rd floor, the nurse at the desk there will tell which room."

"Thank you," Blaine said walking down the hall.

When the elevator opened, Blaine stepped in and pressed the '3', it lit up green and the door slid shut.

The elevator moved slowly up and when it reached the 3rd floor it stopped and the doors slid opened.

Blaine saw his Grams as soon as the doors opened and he stepped out of the elevator and walked up to her.

"What's going on?" Blaine said looking at the anxious look on his Grams' face.

"William said he had news, he's supposed to be here soon. Do you mind waiting to go in to see your Grandpa?" Grams said.

"Not at all, let's sit," Blaine said leading his Grams over to the seating area.

Blaine sat quietly with his Grams until William stepped off the elevator. He looked distressed and walked slowly up to them, as if he was afraid to tell them what he knew.

"William?" Florence said.

"I found her," William said.

"Is she dead?" Blaine said.

William shook her head, "She's fine, I spoke to her for an hour. She's still living in Wenden, owns a pottery shop and… is married to a woman named Grace."

Blaine gasped and looked to his Grams, she looked apathetic, but Blaine could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Is she happy?" Florence asked.

"She sounded so, but she did ask about you," William said.

Blaine couldn't take anymore of this; he stood up and stormed down the hallway.

"Blaine?" Grams called after him.

Blaine didn't say anything, he strode down the hallway glancing back and forth until he saw 'Edward Anderson' printed on a card below the door number.

Blaine walked into the room, "How could you? You've ruined EVERYTHING. Not the mention the fact you ruined two years of my life, you ruined how many years of Grams life? All because of your selfishness. You don't care about anyone but yourself! You think you're so much better trying to tell me and Grams whom to love. Well too bad, I love Kurt and I'm going to marry him and it doesn't matter what you do to me you will never take away my feelings for him. However, Grams is never going to get those years of her life back; and now she finds out that Angelica is married to someone else! She's never going to overcome that and it's all your fault. You've destroyed everything."

Blaine was panting and crying by the time he finished his rant, he finally looked behind him to see his Grams and William standing behind him with tears streaming down their faces.

Blaine turned back around and saw that his Gramps was still and the heart monitor was silent and unmoving.

Edward Anderson was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR: The funeral. And a surprise guest.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead_


	20. We should go inside

**Authors Note: There is one more chapter and an epilogue left. I already have the next chapter written. **

**I post random musing on Tumblr if you want to follow. I post A LOT of Klaine too. **

**Tumblr: **static-harmony [dot] tumblr [dot] com

**Beta:** gottriplets

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. Kurt belongs to Blaine, Blaine belongs to Kurt, and they all belong to someone who is not me. Got it? In addition, title comes from 'Someone Like You' by Adele, which I ALSO do not own. Jeesh. <strong>

* * *

><p>A short service that anyone who ever knew Edward Anderson attended passed quickly and before Blaine knew it, they were standing in a cemetery beside a 6 feet deep hole in the ground that his grandfather would be slowly lowered into.<p>

Kurt hadn't let go of Blaine's hand once, nor had he said anything. Neither of them knew what to say.

The actual funeral was family only. The only people in attendance were Grams, the two young couples, their parents, and Jeremy's grandparents.

After the pastor had said the normal eulogy, Edward Anderson was lowered into the ground.

As the gravedigger filled the hole, a gasp rang out from Florence.

"Grams?" Blaine said.

Florence brought a shaky hand to her mouth and stared behind Blaine.

Blaine turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow at the figure walking toward them.

She was older, around Grams' age, but she didn't look elderly. She had blonde-grey hair tied up in a bun and looked vaguely like Jeremy's grandfather.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand as he realized who it was, "Angelica," Blaine heard Kurt whisper.

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand tighter and moved to wrap an arm around his grandma.

Grams allowed Blaine to squeeze her shoulder before she walked toward Angelica.

"Hi," Angelica said standing in front of Florence.

"Hello," Florence replied.

"How are you?" Angelica asked, "Oh wait, that's a dumb question, I mean… how… have you been?"

Florence smiled, "I've been good, how have you been?"

"Good," Angelica said.

Everyone around did their best to stare somewhere other than at the couple, but it didn't work.

"Maybe we should give them a moment," Blaine heard William say softly.

Everyone nodded and began to walk out of the graveyard, "Bee-Bee, wait. You too, Kurt,"

Blaine and Kurt nodded to Jeremy and Brian and stood beside Florence.

"This is my grandson Blaine and his partner Kurt," Florence said, gesturing to the two of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Angelica said, smiling brightly at the pair.

"You too, we've heard lovely things about you," Blaine said.

"I wanted you to meet Kurt and Blaine because they know what we went through, and they're finally getting each other back," Florence said, looking at the two of them with pride.

Tears began to form in Angelica's eyes as she took in the two of them, she reached out and wrapped her arms around the two of them before pulling back and wiping her eyes.

"I wish things would have worked out for you two," Blaine said with Kurt nodding next to him.

"Me too Blaine, me too," Angelica said, not taking her eyes off Florence.

"Grams, we're going to go home. I'll call you tomorrow?" Blaine said.

"Okay Bee-Bee, I love you both," Florence replied.

"We love you too Grams," Blaine responded.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt walked to Kurt's Navigator and climbed in, Jeremy and Brian were already curled together on the backseat just basking in each other's presence.<p>

Blaine intertwined his hand with Kurt after Kurt put the car in reverse and backed out.

It was a silent ride to the house and no one was willing to break it.

When Kurt parked the car in the driveway they all sat in the car for a while before Blaine broke the spell by untangling his hand from Kurt's and opening his door.

Blaine walked around the car and opened Kurt's door, slowly unbuckling Kurt's seatbelt and pulling him from the car. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and hid his head in Kurt's neck as Jeremy and Brian got out of the car.

Kurt could feel Blaine's shoulders shaking and he knew that Blaine was crying., This brought a new round of tears to Kurt's eyes and he hid his face in Blaine's hair as Jeremy and Brian wrapped themselves around the pair.

The four of them stood there crying for at least a half an hour until Blaine pulled back and sniffed.

"We should go inside," Blaine said, his voice breaking on the last word.

Kurt nodded and the four of them traipsed inside.

Blaine held fast to Kurt's hand and Kurt grabbed the hand of the person behind him and pulled him along with them upstairs.

Blaine led them to his room and they all collapsed on the bed. Kurt lay on the right side cuddled up into Blaine, who was curled up to Kurt next to Jeremy, lying with his arms wrapped around Brian.

The four of them laid in silence, no words needed to be spoken. They knew what this meant for them, but as free as they finally felt, there was an underlying sadness that fell upon them.

* * *

><p><strong>TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR: Reading of the will.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead_


	21. Now we can get married

**Authors Note: Only the epilogue left guys. I know, I'm speechless. I actually cried while writing this. **

**I post random musing on Tumblr if you want to follow. I post A LOT of Klaine too. **

**Tumblr: **static-harmony [dot] tumblr [dot] com

**Beta:** gottriplets

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. Kurt belongs to Blaine, Blaine belongs to Kurt, and they all belong to someone who is not me. Got it? In addition, title comes from 'Someone Like You' by Adele, which I ALSO do not own. Jeesh. [[I don't own Little Wonders either, Rob Thomas does]]<strong>

* * *

><p>Two days later, Kurt and Blaine sat with Graham, Lucy and Florence in Kingman &amp; Sons, the lawyer Edward Anderson had filed his will with.<p>

Blaine and Kurt sat on one side of the table holding hands, Lucy and Graham sat across from them and Florence sat at the head of the table.

Frank Travers, the lawyer in charge of the estate, pressed record on a table recorder and began speaking, "We're here today to discuss the Last Will and Testament of Edward Fitzgerald Anderson. Present are his wife Florence Anderson, their son Graham Anderson and his wife Lucy Anderson, their son Blaine Anderson and his partner Kurt Hummel."

He looked up and everyone nodded, "The will reads as follows: "I, Edward Anderson, being of sound mind and body hereby revoke all other wills and codicils I may have previously executed. I appoint Florence Anderson as executor of this will, with the help of Frank Travers, my lawyer. I empower the executor to pay all of my funeral expenses, outstanding debts, taxes and other expenses. I authorize my executor to sell my home and personal belongings, or to distribute them as they please. My assets shall be divided as follows: Graham and Lucy Anderson are to receive 10%, Florence Anderson is to receive 10%, and Blaine Anderson is to receive the remaining 80% of my estate."

Everyone sat speechless, "He… left practically everything… to me?" Blaine said.

"Yes sir," Frank said.

"Why would he do that?" Blaine said looking to his Grams.

"I have no idea Bee-Bee," Florence responded.

"He also left a tape attached to his will to be given to Blaine," Frank said handing Blaine the tape.

Blaine took the tape in a shaky hand and looked to Kurt, who looked about as stunned as he did.

"If there are no questions, that concludes the reading of the Last Will and Testament of Edward Anderson," Frank said.

When no one said anything he clicked off the tape recorder and began collecting his papers.

Everyone stood up and trailed outside.

Graham and Lucy stopped, "We're off to get ready for a business party tonight," Graham said.

"Okay Dad," Blaine said.

"We love you both," Lucy said, wrapping her arms around Kurt and Blaine.

"We love you too Mom, and you too Dad," Blaine replied.

"Of course we do," Kurt said with a smile.

Graham and Lucy walked to their car and Blaine and Kurt turned to Grams.

"Do you want to come listen to the tape with us?" Blaine asked.

"No Bee-Bee, he left that for you. Anything your grandfather wanted to say to me he said while he was still alive - this is for you," Grams said placing a hand on Kurt and Blaine's shoulders.

"Grams, are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"I'm getting there Blaine," Grams replied.

"You know we're always here for you, and Jer and Bri too," Kurt said.

"I know darlings; I just need to take a step back for a while. I spoke to Angelica for hours after Edward's funeral, and we talked about some things that had been on our minds for ages. I'm thinking about doing some traveling, getting out of my element for a while," Grams said.

"That would be fun," Blaine said.

"You'll be sure to send us postcards right?" Kurt said.

"Of course darlings," Grams replied, "I love you both so much. You have no idea how unbelievably happy I am for you. You aren't ending up like I did."

Blaine sniffled and smiled at his grandma, "It would be better if you got your happy ending, too."

"Oh, but I did Blaine. I got to see Angelica again and speak with her and I get to see you both together again, I got my happy ending," Grams says.

Blaine sniffles again and blinks, trying to keep the tears from falling, "I love you Grams," Blaine said throwing himself into his grandma's arms.

"You too, Blaine," Grams said, pulling Kurt into her arms too.

* * *

><p>As soon as Blaine and Kurt returned home, they went up to Blaine's room.<p>

Kurt waited on the bed as Blaine dug in his closet for a boom box. Blaine came out with a triumphant "Ah ha!" sound, holding an old boom box in his hand.

"Found it," Blaine said holding it up.

"I see, and when's the last time you used it?" Kurt said, wiping some dust off the top.

"Uh… high school?" Blaine said.

"Then why do you still have it in your closet?" Kurt said.

"Sometimes I would pull it out and put the mixed tape you made me in high school in… but I could never bring myself to push play, it hurt too much," Blaine said.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed staring into Blaine's eyes and conveying every emotion he felt to Blaine.

Blaine smiled and moved to the dresser to plug the boom box in.

He carefully slid the tape into the slot and pressed play before joining Kurt on the bed and intertwining their fingers.

A crackle of static sounded over the speakers before a voice started speaking, "Blaine, if you're listening to this then I'm gone. I know you think this tape will be an apology, but it's not. It's only an explanation, because I can't bring myself to be sorry for what I thought was best."

There was a short silence, "I was never homophobic before your grandmother. I wasn't an advocate for homosexual people, but I had no ill-will toward them. After what happened between your grandmother and Angelica… I could not take it. Every homosexual person reminded me of her betrayal. I could not see through my rage. I thought that if you could not be with Kurt that you would not want to be with anyone. Therefore, I set you up with Jeremy, knowing you would be unhappy. Do not think that I want you unhappy, I just do not want you hurt. After what your grandmother did to me, I have no trust in homosexual people. You will eventually get hurt if you leave your heart in the hands of Kurt, and I do not want to see you to suffer as I did. I can't apologize for my actions, because I still believe what I did was right, and maybe someday you'll understand why I did what I did."

The tape ended with a click and Blaine sat staring at the wall.

"I can't believe he didn't even apologize," Blaine said.

"Me neither B," Kurt whispered.

"I thought that maybe he left me almost all of his money and a tape because he was apologizing for putting me through the worst two years of my life… but he wasn't. He still doesn't understand how many lives he ruined," Blaine said, "And now I can't even tell him because he's gone."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him as Blaine fought back tears.

"No, I'm not giving him the satisfaction of making me cry again," Blaine said, standing up and ripping the tape out of the player.

"He's ruined enough lives, and I'm not letting him destroy mine anymore," Blaine said throwing the tape into the trash and unplugging his boom box.

Kurt slid his shoes off before sliding back on the bed and patting the spot next to him, "I love you Blaine."

"I love you too," Blaine said lying down on the bed.

Kurt curled himself into Blaine's side and Blaine began to thread his fingers through Kurt's hair singing softly.

'_Let it go, let it roll right off your shoulder__  
><em>_Don't you know the hardest part is over?__  
><em>_Let it in, let your clarity define you__  
><em>_In the end we will only just remember how it feels__'_

"Just think, now we can get married," Blaine said pausing his singing.

"Are you proposing to me Blaine Warbler?" Kurt said looking up at Blaine.

"Yes, I am," Blaine said looking into Kurt's eyes and gripping him, "Kurt Hummel, love of my life, apple of my eye, will you do me the immense honor of marrying me?"

"Of course I will," Kurt said leaning up to kiss Blaine.

Kurt pulled back and began to sing the chorus of the song Blaine was singing previously.

_Our lives are made in these small hours  
>These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate<br>Time falls away but these small hours  
>These small hours still remain<em>

Kurt continued singing the next part of the song, sitting up and gripping Blaine's face, knowing he needed to hear this part more than anything.

_Let it slide, let your troubles fall behind you__  
><em>_Let it shine until you feel it all around you__  
><em>_And I don't mind if it's me you need to turn to__  
><em>_We'll get by, it's the heart that really matters in the end_

Blaine joined Kurt for the chorus the second time.

_Our lives are made in these small hours  
>These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate<br>Time falls away but these small hours  
>These small hours still remain<em>

Blaine pulled Kurt to him and kissed him soundly, "I am so in love with you," Blaine said.

"I'm so in love with you too," Kurt said, kissing Blaine again.

* * *

><p><strong>TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR: Epilogue.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead_


	22. Epilogue

**Authors Note: This is the end everyone. It's finally here. And it's bittersweet. I'm considering, key word **_**considering**_**, writing a sequel. If you're interested let me know so I know whether or not it would be wanted.**

**I post random musing on Tumblr if you want to follow. I post A LOT of Klaine too. **

**Tumblr: **static-harmony [dot] tumblr [dot] com

**Beta:** gottriplets

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing. Kurt belongs to Blaine, Blaine belongs to Kurt, and they all belong to someone who is not me. Got it? In addition, title comes from 'Someone Like You' by Adele, which I ALSO do not own. Jeesh. [[I don't own Inevitable either, Anberlin does. I also don't own Pride &amp; Prejudice, Jane Austen does.]]<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six months later…<strong>_

"I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss," the minister said to Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt smiled and turned to Blaine, pulling him into his arms before kissing him soundly on the mouth.

Kurt heard the minister repeating the words to Jeremy and Brian, before he heard shuffling and a round of applause.

Kurt was too busy kissing the breath out of Blaine to care, though.

* * *

><p>"And now for their first dance as a married couple Kurt and Blaine Hummel!" The DJ said, from his place in the front of the room.<p>

The soft sounds of guitar played over the speakers as Blaine tugged Kurt onto the dance floor.

_Do you remember when we were just kids  
>And cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss<br>Schoolyard conversations taken to heart  
>And laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not<em>

"I love you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, as they held each other while swaying to the music.

_I wanna break every clock_  
><em>The hands of time could never move again<em>  
><em>We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)<em>  
><em>For the rest of our lives<em>  
><em>Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now<em>

"And I love you, Mr. Hummel," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled brightly and kissed Kurt softly before resting his head in the crook of Kurt's neck.

_I wanna be your last, first kiss_  
><em>That you'll ever have<em>  
><em>I wanna be your last, first kiss<em>

Blaine began singing along with the lyrics as the song played on.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"For marrying you?" Kurt said with an amused smile and a quirked eyebrow.

Blaine laughed, "Well that too. But thank you for letting me take your last name… and for waiting for me."

Kurt smiled brightly, "It was my pleasure, and I understand why you wouldn't want yours anymore after what your grandfather did. And I didn't have to wait for you, I was always yours Blaine."

Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt, "I didn't want you to have that reminder of what he did. I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

Kurt kissed Blaine's temple and shushed him, "I have you now, and that's all that matters."

Blaine buried his head in Kurt's shoulder again and they continued swaying.

_Amazing how life turns out the way that it does_  
><em>We end up hurting the worst, the only ones we really love<em>

_I wanna break every clock_  
><em>The hands of time could never move again<em>  
><em>We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)<em>  
><em>For the rest of our lives<em>  
><em>Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now<em>

"Do you remember when we first heard this song?" Blaine said.

"Of course I do," Kurt smiled, "We were lying in my backyard during my senior year. You had a playlist of songs playing that neither of us had heard before because you wanted us to 'broaden our musical tastes'."

"…and this song came on and you loved the opening," Blaine said.

"I did," Kurt replied, "And you said you could learn to play this acoustically."

"And I did," Blaine said.

"That you did," Kurt said with a grin, "And when the chorus came on we both looked at each other and kissed and since then it's been our song."

"Exactly," Blaine said, cradling Kurt's head and kissing him.

_I wanna be your last, first kiss_  
><em>That you'll ever have<em>  
><em>I wanna be your last, first kiss<em>

_Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now_  
><em>Is it over how hey, hey, it's not over now<em>

_I wanna be your last, first kiss_  
><em>That you'll ever have (that you'll ever have)<em>  
><em>I wanna be your last, first love (that you'll ever have)<em>  
><em>Till you're lying here beside me with arms and eyes open wide<em>  
><em>I wanna be your last, first kiss for all time<em>

The end of the song played and everyone clapped as Kurt dipped Blaine.

"Now it's time for Jeremy and Brian Charles-Williams first dance as a married couple," The DJ said.

Jeremy and Brian walked to the dance floor, stopping to hug Kurt and Blaine on their way.

A soft piano tune played over the speakers as Blaine and Kurt sat at their table.

Kurt looked out across the room, everyone they loved was here. Everyone from New Directions and their close friends from the Warblers, Jeremy and Brian's close friends and all of their parents and close family.

Burt and Carole sat at a table not far from them conversing with Lucy and Graham. Burt caught Kurt's eye and smiled brightly at him, Kurt smiled back.

Finn and Rachel danced not far away from them; Rachel had tears in her eyes as she looked at Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt could understand why.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder and Kurt leaned against him.

"I can't believe we're finally married," Blaine murmured into Kurt's hair.

"Me neither B," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine.

Kurt looked up at Blaine as Blaine looked down at Kurt, so neither of them noticed the photographer coming over and snapping a quick picture of the two of them. A picture that would be placed on their mantle for years to come.

* * *

><p>As the reception died down, only Kurt, Blaine, Jeremy and Brian, their parents and grandparents remained.<p>

"I'm going to miss you guys," Kurt said to their parents.

"We'll miss you too, sport," Burt said, hugging Kurt and then Blaine.

"Don't forget about us while you're gone!" Carole said, pulling them both into a tight hug.

"We won't," Blaine said.

"You'll have to come over for dinner when you get back," Carole said, not letting go of them.

"We will, Carole," Blaine said.

Carole pulled back with a sniffle, "I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you… Mom," Kurt said.

Tears started falling from Carole's eyes and she moved to hug them again, but Burt grabbed her, "Don't suffocate our children Carole."

Carole sniffled and hugged Burt, "My boys, I have three boys now."

Blaine and Kurt hugged her and Burt before hugging his parents.

"I'm so happy for you both," Graham said.

"Thank you, Dad," Blaine said, hugging him.

Lucy had tears in her eyes too, and hugged Kurt tightly, "Welcome to the family, darling."

"Thank you," Kurt said with tears glistening in his eyes.

Blaine hugged his mother and Kurt moved to shake Graham's hand, but Graham pulled him into a hug, "I'm glad he married you Kurt, you're a great addition to the family."

Kurt hugged him back and said 'thank you', trying to keep his voice level.

Blaine and Kurt moved up to Grams and she held out her arms for them, "My darlings, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Grams," Blaine said while Kurt tried to discretely wipe his eyes.

"I'm leaving tonight for my trip, but when I return we will have dinner," Grams said.

"You can count on it," Kurt said, his voice thick.

Grams kissed them both on the head and squeezed them one last time before they walked toward the door.

Blaine and Kurt waited outside for Jeremy and Brian to finish their family goodbyes.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, "How are you, my dear husband?"

"I'm quite well," Blaine said.

"Oh really? Just well?" Kurt said, pulling back.

"I am spectacularly amazing," Blaine said, pulling Kurt back into him.

"That's better," Kurt said, slotting his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine wrapped his right arm around Kurt's hips and his left arm around Kurt's neck, pulling him tighter against him. Kurt backed Blaine up against the building and pressed himself tightly against his husband.

Kurt licked across Blaine's lips and Blaine parted his lips and allowed Kurt to slide his tongue in.

Blaine's hand gripped tightly to the back of Kurt's head and he breathed deeply through his nose as his tongue tangled with Kurt's.

All of a sudden, Blaine heard a cough to his right and he pulled his head back to see Jeremy and Brian holding hands and staring at them with an amused expression.

"Do continue," Jeremy said.

Blaine laughed and slightly untangled himself from Kurt. Kurt whined, but allowed Blaine to detangle himself and backed up a little so that Blaine could move off the building.

"Hey guys," Blaine said, as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders from behind him.

"Is your flight tonight or tomorrow?" Jeremy said.

"Tomorrow morning, then Rome here we come! I can't wait to see the Coliseum," Kurt said.

"What about you?" Blaine said.

"Tonight, I can't wait to get to the Caribbean. I wonder if Johnny Depp will be there," Brian said.

Jeremy pushed on his shoulder and laughed, "Probably not, but hopefully he left some rum."

They all laughed before silence settled over them.

"It seems a bit surreal, you know?" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, I do," Blaine said, holding onto Kurt's hands where they were clasped across his chest.

"You're still the greatest Blaine, all of this was resolved because you went to Kurt," Jeremy said.

Blaine ducked his head and Kurt tightened his grip on him, "I'm glad you came to find me," Kurt said.

"Me too," Blaine said, looking up at Kurt.

Jeremy wrapped his left arm around Brian and they stood silent for a moment.

"We're going to move into a house of our own when we get back," Jeremy said.

"You don't have to do that, the house is more than big enough for the four of us," Blaine said.

"I know, but it's time," Jeremy said.

"How about we talk about this when we get back? We'll all only be gone for two weeks, you guys get back one day before us, so stay in the house and we'll talk this over when we get back," Blaine said.

"Yeah, we haven't really had time to talk about it in the last six months with wedding plans," Kurt said.

Jeremy looked at Brian and nodded, "Okay."

"I'll miss you guys, we've been inseparable for the last six months," Brian said.

"We'll miss you guys too," Kurt said.

Kurt let go of Blaine and they moved into a big hug between the four of them.

"We should get going, we have to grab our bags and head to the airport," Jeremy said as they all pulled back.

"Yeah, we have to go get checked into our hotel anyway," Blaine said.

"Our flight leaves at 5, so we figured it'd be easier to stay at a hotel near the airport so we don't have to rush to leave in the morning," Kurt said.

"Smart plan," Brian said.

"It was Kurt's, so no wonder," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and knocked Blaine's shoulder.

"We love you guys," Jeremy said.

"We love you, too," Kurt said, wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulder.

"Thank you Blaine, you gave me my life back. I'll never be able to repay you," Jeremy said.

Blaine sniffled and smiled, "There's no need. I have everything I want."

Kurt's arm tightened on his shoulder as if to say 'so do I'.

* * *

><p>Kurt pushed open the bathroom door after he was done showering.<p>

Blaine, who had showered before Kurt, lay in bed with 'Pride & Prejudice' propped up on his lap.

Kurt leaned against the doorframe and took in his husband, from the curls on the top of his head, to his reading glasses, down his shirt-less chest and down to his hips where the blanket lay ruffled.

"Are you going to stare all night or come join me?" Blaine said, not looking up from his book.

Kurt laughed and pushed off from the doorframe.

Kurt crawled into the other side of the bed and laid against Blaine's chest, peering into the book.

Blaine was in the middle, and Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine began to read aloud.

"There is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises at every attempt to intimidate me," Blaine read.

"That's a very good quote," Kurt said.

"I agree," Blaine said, placing his bookmark in and closing the book.

Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine and they laid in silence.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Blaine said.

Kurt laughed, "No Scotty Wiseman, you haven't."

Blaine laughed when he realized his accidental reference to the 1945 Scotty Wiseman song, "Cute. But seriously, have I?"

"Not recently," Kurt said, breathing in Blaine's musky scent.

"Well, I do," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"As do I," Kurt replied.

Kurt moved from Blaine's side and settled himself on top of Blaine.

Blaine raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Kurt tangled his hands in his curls and pulled his face to his.

Blaine placed his hands around Kurt's back and slid his mouth against Kurt's.

Kurt moaned softly and opened his mouth to allow Blaine's tongue to slide in.

As Kurt slid his and Blaine's pants off, he looked into Blaine's eyes. Blaine didn't say anything, because everything he needed to say was conveyed in his eyes.

Blaine ran his finger down Kurt's spine before drawing his finger across Kurt's back. Kurt kissed Blaine soundly and felt as Blaine spelled 'I love you' into his back.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hips as he slotted his to Blaine's.

Blaine took a deep breath through his nose and continued tracing the word 'love' across Kurt's skin.

Neither of them said anything as they rubbed against each other.

Anything they wanted to say was written across their skin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead_


End file.
